No One Like You
by ketzchexmex
Summary: Bella is just a no one at her school, and is constanly bulied by Tanya and her group of Populars. When the Cullens move in, will Tanya get her claws around them too? Especially Edward? All HUMAN...summury sucks but please read!
1. Just what i needed

No One Like You

I sat there with my backpack between my legs and refused to get out of the car.

"Awww come on Bella. It's not going to be that bad. We're sophomores now. It's the begging of a new year- a clean slate."

Alice was my best friend; she had been since the 6th grade. I trusted her with my life, but there was no way I would allow her to convince me to get out of her car.

"Bella. Just because freshman year wasn't your best, doesn't mean that this year won't be! Put Tanya and her stupid self behind you and move on. You don't see me sulking over it do you? I got over it, now so can you!"

That's when I really got mad. "Alice you have no idea what you're talking about!" I grabbed my bag, stepped out of the car, and slammed the door of her precious yellow Porsche to face her. "You could've been popular! You _have_ the clothes, the cash, and the car! Why do you have any reason to worry? They're mean to you only because you turned their offer down. They hate me because I'm a poor, pathetic loser! Why did you turn them down anyway? Why did you pass up the chance to be one of the populars? You could be in the VIP section of the social status of this school by now!" I finished my rant and began tearing up as I stood trying to catch my breath. Alice stood there unfazed. We stood there in silence until Alice's face relaxed with a caring expression.

"Bella, I came to this school to be with you, not to be with some group of popular, air-headed, idiotic jerks." I couldn't believe it. Alice had given up the perfect route to surviving high school, to be friends with me. I know we're friends, but this was a true sign of friendship. I now know that if we were in each others position, I wouldn't give Alice up for anything either. I didn't even need to say it to her. She knew exactly how I felt and swept me up in a huge bear huge.

"Enough ally, you're squeezing the tears out of me."

She let me go and went to go get her bag out of the car. "It's going to be ok Bells, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks Ally. I know that now. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Alice and I started to walk towards the front office to pick up our locker and schedule assignments. We entered through the double doors (it was still pretty early so not a lot of kids were there yet) and Alice let out a small groan when she saw Ms. Cope, the school's secretary sitting at her desk filing paperwork. I laughed to myself as we approached the desk to ask for our folders.

Alice and Ms. Cope had a very strange relationship. In fact, it wasn't a relationship at all. It was more like Alice despised her in every way physically possible, and Ms. Cope just always smiled at her thinking nothing was wrong. It all started in 6th grade when Ms. Cope was first introduced to Alice and not only pronounced her last name wrong, but also mistook Alice for a boy with her short black spiky hair. Ms. Cope had thought nothing of it at the time, but little did she know that Alice is the kind of person who holds a grudge. That wasn't the only time though where she got on Ally's nerves. She just annoyed her in general. She was a terrible school secretary; she never did anything, and when she did, it was usually all wrong. Alice tried, several times, to get her fired, but the school board didn't want to let her go because there was no one else to take her job. This was one of the very few things Alice's money couldn't fix for her.

"Here you go Ms. Swan." Ms. Cope handed me my folder before I had a chance to ask for it. Wow. Maybe she had changed over the summer. "You must be new here," she said now addressing Alice, "what's your last name?" Whoops, I spoke too soon. I had to pull back on Alice's arm to prevent her from smacking her.

"Alice Brandon," she tried to say calmly but came out in a growl, "I've lived in this town for sixteen years. My house is two doors down from yours." Ms. Cope, completely ignoring the second part of Alice's comment, probably because she was short of hearing, filed through the cabinets and handed me the appropriate one.

"Here you go. Make sure you show her around sweetie, you know how hard it was for you to adjust to a new school. Hope you enjoy your time in Forks Miss Bordon."

"Brandon," Alice corrected her, but I forced her out of the office before she could say something she would regret later. Ms. Cope hadn't heard her and returned to playing solitaire on her broken down computer. Once we were outside, we raced to building A to get out of the cold.

"Thank God you got me out of there when you did. One more minute in there with that excuse for a woman and I would've jumped over that desk and strangled her!"

"Haha, oh come on, she's not that bad."

Alice gave me her famous 'are you kidding me' look and opened her envelope; I did the same. I always thought of Alice as a superhero-always using her powers for the forces of good. Being an only child and having insanely rich parents did have its perks. Alice had to make sure we were in most of each others classes, so she sent a little 'tip' to the school administrators during the summer. "If that retarded woman didn't get our schedules right, I'm going to go straight back in there and-"

"Alice! Enough with the death threats already! Yeesh!"

"Fine, fine. My locker is 194 so yours should be 195."

"Yes it should, sadly it's 191. So it's just two down from yours. It won't matter, the point was to have our lockers close together, and they are. I just wonder who's between us."

"Ugh. That woman can't to anything right! Forget it; let me see your schedule to see what else she screwed up." Alice and I compared our lessons while more students filled the halls and went to go collect their books. Alice had thankfully done the courtesy of having our books pre-purchased and delivered to our respective lockers. "Ok, so we have all our classes together except for Spanish, Chemistry, and Gym."

"What!? Gym?" Alice and I had always been gym partners.

"It's not that bad, you're _amazing_ at sports, you'll be just fine."

"Enough with the sarcasm Alice, this is serious! We both know I can't walk over a stable flat surface without finding some way to trip and kill myself!"

Alice giggled, "Well let's hope you find a good partner who won't let you commit suicide."

The first bell rang; we got our books, and went towards our first period, Algebra 2. This was really good that we had this particular class together. Math was one of my better subjects and not one of Alice's strongest- this way I could help her if she needed it. As I was thinking about the study sessions we would probably be having, I tripped over something and fell flat on my face; throwing my books all over the hallway.

"Watch where you're going loser!"

I looked up to the one strawberry blonde I could've gone all year without wanting to run into, Tanya. She was standing there with her foot stretched out and with her two closest zombie clones, Jessica and Lauren. They always thought of me as a dork, and ugly waste of space in their school. I don't even understand why the girl hated me. Maybe she saw me as a threat. Maybe she really thought I was pretty and was just jealous of me. "Ok, stop lying to youself, get up, and just ignore her and walk away," I thought in head. Tanya and her popular crew were the people I wanted to avoid this year. I hadn't done anything to them and yet they decided to make my freshman year at Forks High living hell. I didn't want to repeat the experience; just because Tanya wanted to be a total bitch to me for no reason, didn't mean I had to respond. I picked myself and my pre-calculus book off the floor and proceeded to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me freak! I'm not done with you!" Tanya stepped in front of me and slapped my books down again. This time Alice stepped in. She spoke with a sweet smile on her face, but you could tell from the edge in her voice that Tanya was one wrong move away from having Alice rip her throat out.

"Back off Tanya, she didn't do anything to you. Why don't you go get a life and find someone else to bother?" Her smile was so lovable, but you could obviously see he daggers in her eyes. I owed Alice my life, not only had she saved me here, but in all other situations where thing went sour for me; she was like my guardian angel.

Tanya turned away with a big 'HMPH', signaling her clique and mumbled something that sounded like, "She's even a bigger freak than before. We'll have more fun with her when the pixie isn't around." With all the drama, they finally left out the doors of the building to go to their class.

Alice handed me my books, she had switched her deadly smile for a scowl. "Can you believe her? Walking around like she owns the school. One of these days she's going to get what's coming to her."

"Forget it Alice," I said with head down, "it doesn't matter. I knew it would be like this. Let me just deal with this and let's move on with our lives. Come on, we're going to be late."

"No Bella." I turned around and saw Alice still standing still instead of walking with me.

"What do you mean no?"

"What I mean is, no, don't let her win. If you give up like this, she's had the effect on you that she wanted. She wins the fight that way. Don't let her be a total bitch and get away with it! You have to stay strong and keep fighting back against her! Don't let her do this to you!" Alice now looked as pained as I felt. It hurt her to see me being miserable and treated so badly. She only wanted the best for me; she wanted me to be happy. She was a true dedicated best friend. I wiped my face and finally realized that I was crying. We stood there, facing each other, for what felt like hours, but the second bell rang so it couldn't have been for more than a couple of minutes.

I ran over, hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "Thanks…I won't ever give up, not as long as I have you to keep me going." We broke apart and smiled at each other before it finally set in that we were late for the first class of the year. "Come on," she said, "let's go."

We sprinted for the room (well Alice sprinted, I just tumbled around a lot) and walked in, just as our teacher, Mr. Varner, had called our names for attendance. "Thank-you ladies for finally joining us. Everyone else has already chosen there math partners for the year, so I guess you two will be working together. Please take your seats at the open table in the back there, and don't make me regret the decision to put you two together."

"Yes sir," Alice and I said in unison. The class passed fairly quickly. The entire time was spent with Mr. Varner handing out different sheets of paper and telling us what we were going to be accomplishing this year. Alice and I went through the same routines in our History and English classes while meeting up and talking with old buddies we had missed over the summer. When fourth period came along, I left to go to building B for Spanish and Alice stayed in building A for politics. Not being with Alice here wasn't the end of the world. Spanish was one of those subjects that I wasn't great at if I didn't study hard and review a lot. I could do well in this class; I would just have to work hard at it in order to do so. I had heard as well that the new Spanish teacher this year, Mr. Banner, was really easy. The period sped by like all the others, except during class I managed to really catch up with my other close friends Jackie and Samantha.

I met up with Alice after class and we went to the cafeteria for lunch. We sat down with Jackie at the last free table available. Alice, not having seen her yet asked, "Hey Jack, how are you? What's the latest news around school?" Jackie was a one of a kind girl. She was the person who knew everything about everyone. When we needed the newest update about anything, Jackie was the go to girl. We were lucky to have her as a friend to be able to keep us in the social loop at Forks High. It was because of her that we were on the guest lists for parties that hadn't even been fully planned out yet

"Well nothing too exciting yet girls, but the big thing around campus is the news kids that moved to town recently."

"Kids," I asked thoroughly interested, "how many?"

"Three, the Cullen Family: two brothers and one adopted sister."

Alice then cut in, just as interested as I was. This was Forks High, a school with an estimated population of 300 students. Getting new people around here was as a big of a deal as a day without rain. "What ages are we looking at?"

Jackie responded eagerly. She was very excited that her true gossip self had a chance to blossom. "Emmet and Rosalie are both juniors. And guess what? They're dating! I know they're not actually brother and sister, but they live together-it is still kind of weird. And the other brother, Edward, who is drop-dead gorgeous by the way, is a sophomore like us."

"Oh I've seen him," ally said finally remembering something, "he sat nest to me in politics. All of the girls kept staring at him like he was the new shiny toy. I was going to talk to him, you know, to introduce myself, but Mr. Travis gave us so much class work, I never even had the chance."

"Well it doesn't look like you'll ever have the chance now," Jackie said in 'a matter of fact' tone. She pointed towards the popular table, "it looks like Tanya and her crews already have their claws around him." I turned around and scanned the table until I saw the unfamiliar face. Jackie was wrong. He was not "drop-dead gorgeous." He was so much more than that. Words could not explain his beauty, how perfect he looked. He had pale skin and a head covered in light bronze tousled hair. His eyes were a bright emerald green and although he was so, so…..well hot, he looked annoyed and uncomfortable sitting there listening to the conversations around him, as if he didn't belong.

"So did they pull him in for any specific reason? I mean besides the obvious?"

"Well besides the fact that he's male model material, his family is also loaded too. His father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Apparently he's this huge famous doctor and they moved here to finally settle down.

Alice was now thoroughly impressed. "Jack, you found this all out before lunch?"

"Well of course, you know me. I'm hoping that it's not all rumor, so I'm double checking my sources this afternoon. I want to make sure I have all the facts straight on this subject. The main point is though, is that they're rich. That's why they've got dibbs."

I was a little upset now. He seemed nice, but once Tanya got her hands on someone, she never let go. I felt bad for him; he hadn't even been here for a full day and he had no idea what he had gotten himself stuck into. I had Chemistry in the chem. Lab across campus next period so I got up with my tray and went to go through away my apple and half eaten taco. I usually ate all my food, but for some reason I couldn't find my appetite today. Maybe it was because I was still secretly upset about the whole Tanya thing. She had left me alone so far today, I had almost forgotten about it. I was deep in thought about how my Chemistry class would go as I walked passed the different tables. I caught a glimpse of Edward, but instead of looking bored like before, he had a panicked worried expression on his face-like he was waiting for something bad to happen that he couldn't prevent. I was worried about his new appearance and out of the corner of my eye I saw Tanya knock over something on the table.

That's when all disaster struck.

I was walking quickly passed the table, trying to avoid any eye contact with the popluars, and slipped on the puddle of soda left by Tanya's "accidental" spill. I fell back on my butt, tossing my tray in the air and my taco covered me entirely in greasy meat and cheese. If that wasn't bad enough, my apple hit me right on the head, making me fall back so I laid there, on my back, completely covered in my food. The laughter could be heard from all directions. Everyone roared, clutching their sides as if they would burst. Alice ran over to me to try to help me up as the laughter and embarrassment continued. I tried to stand, only to step on more taco meat and fall over again. This was so not the time to be uncoordinated. The sound from around me got louder and louder and for the first time I looked up at the table next to me to see Tanya, smiling and laughing harder than anyone else. I got up again, this time without tripping, tears streaming down my face and ran as fast as I could out the cafeteria- Alice was right behind me.

I ran into the nearest bathroom and sat on the floor unable to hold back the tears that were already bursting from my eyes. A second later, Alice was right next to me, pulling me into a tight hug while I sobbed into her shoulder. "It's going to be ok," she kept repeating although I knew it wasn't. I had just embarrassed myself in front of the entire student body. I couldn't have asked for a more miserable first day. I should've just stayed at home, I shouldn't have let Alice convince me to get out of her car. But I would never blame Alice for my bad luck. These kinds of things were just drawn to me like a magnet. Even if I hadn't come to school today, something just as bad as this would have happened eventually. These were the kinds of things that happened to an average, nothing special, dork like me. I would just have to learn to deal with it.

"Are you going to be ok?" Alice smiled at me sweetly and dried the tears off my face with a tissue; I had stopped crying now and stood up to wash my face in the sink. I smiled back at her half heartedly and said, "I think so." I hated lying to Alice, but I couldn't let her be upset about all this. This was my problem and my problem alone. Alice helped me clean up and brought me an extra shirt from her locker so I wouldn't have to go around for the rest of the day smelling of taco meat.

"There you go, much better. Now get to Chem. before you're late and I'll meet you at out lockers after school."

"Yes mommy Alice." I hated pretending to be ok, I felt as though I might break down at any moment, but I tried to do my best for Alice's sake.

"Ok then, see you later!"

I tried not to think of the incident as I walked to my next class, but I could hear people giggle behind me as I passed them in the hall. This class would be good for me though. I knew Chemistry like Alice knew shopping-I was practically a genius. I sat down at the open desk in the very back of the room. I didn't want anyone to notice me at this stage, I wanted to be invisible. I kept my head down and began to doodle or the back of my notebook as the other students filed in. I saw a shadow in front of me (I guess my wish to disappear wouldn't work for me this time)

"Had enough?" Of course it had to be Tanya. But why this class? My favorite class?!

"Go away," I said without looking up, "just leave me alone." I could tell she wanted to say something else, but at that moment Mr. Wiggins came in and called the class to order. Tanya sat down at the desk in the front of the room next to Jessica. At least she's far away from me I thought with some relief. I looked up to pay attention and saw none other than Edward Cullen standing at the front of the room with Mr. Wiggins.

"ok class, this year we have a new student joining us. This is Edward Cullen and I want you all to make him feel right at home here. Now you can have a seat Mr. Cullen right next to-"

"Me," Tanya almost screamed as she shot Jessica a look telling her to move.

"No that's ok; you're already with Miss Stanley there. Edward you can have a seat in the back there with Miss Swan." Perfect, just perfect. Tanya was already in my class, now she had more reason for hating me. It's not that bad; I said to myself, it's only for today. Edward sat down as Mr. Wiggins started to talk.

"Hello," came a velvet smooth voice next to me. I looked up automatically and regretted it at once. His eyes were even more stunning than I had remembered. His smile was dazzling and I murmured a quick "hey" before looking back down at my notebook. I'm sure I was blushing and I wanted to prevent embarrassing myself any further than I already had today. He probably thought of me as a loser klutz, it was in my best interest to just stay away and not talk to him.

"Ok class, now I hope you're friendly with the person sitting next to you because congratulations! They are going to be your lab partners for the rest of the year."

That was the icing on my perfect day at school.

"Since it's the first day, I want you all to stay in your seats and get to know your partners better. Spend the rest of the time talking to each other and we'll do our first lab tomorrow." Why did God hate me?

"I'm Edward Cullen; it's nice to meet you Isabella." He held out his hand and I shook it. Was he actually talking to me? Hadn't Tanya told him that I was public enemy #1? And Isabella? No one had called me that in years. There were so many questions in my head at that moment, but I managed to say, "Just Bella. It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you ok? You know, from Lunch?"

I stared at him in shock. Did he actually care about if I was ok? He might have been a popular, but he sure didn't act like one. There was no possibility he cared, he was probably laughing just as hard as everyone else. "Why do you care?" I tried to say harshly, but I could feel the tears building up as the painful memory filled my head. He looked at me directly in the eyes with true sincerity, "I'm so sorry they did that to you. I assure you that I had no part in it, but I blame myself for not stopping it. Why they did it, I don't know. Why anyone would be mean to someone like you is beyond me." Someone like me? I was nothing special. Why did he care so much to make sure I didn't think he was like the others? So many questions, so many thoughts and doubts. I finally managed to say, "Do you really mean that?" he just smiled and nodded his head.

At that moment, no matter what my head was screaming at me; I believed him.

"Thanks."

We sat there silently before I finally spoke again. "Wait, if you don't like them, then why do you hang with them? It looks as though Tanya has taken a pretty strong liking towards you."

He chuckled, "Is that the nasty blonde's name? She and here friends came up to me after my second class and asked me if I wanted to sit with them at lunch. I didn't know anyone else so I agreed, but they're all just obnoxious snobs."

"That's terrible. Hate to break it to you, but Tanya has got her tentacles wrapped around you and it doesn't look as though she wants to let go." We both turned our heads to the front of the room and saw Jessica and Tanya glaring angrily at both of us. Perfect, this year was definitely going to be living hell for me. "Are you the only new member of their cult? Or did they pull in any other innocent bystanders?"

"Sadly, one other kid. He was the first friend I had made today, so I think they wanted him because of me. It's my entire fault." He put his head into his hands.

"Don't feel too bad, you had no idea it would happen. Wait, what his name?"

"You might know him, Jasper Hale."

"Oh no! Not Jasper!"

"Why do you know him?"

Yes, he's one of my good friends, and you know Alice? The girl I was with earlier? Well Jasper is sort of her really close friend." I tried to hint that they weren't dating, but she really liked him. Thankfully he understood before I had to make it anymore painfully obvious.

"That's definitely not good."

I could feel the two pairs of eyes digging into the back of my head. If I kept this conversation going, I would regret it later. I saw that the bell was about to ring to I tried to quickly rap up our conversation. "I feel really bad for you two. I wish I could help, but I really can't get involved, Tanya hates me enough as it is. I'm just a no one; there are a lot of better people for you to be friends with." I know I sounded mean, but I had no other idea how to let him down gently. "I know you don't want to be popular, but it's were you belong. I'm really sorry, but I think it's best for both of us if we're just not friends." The bell finally rang and I tried to get out as quickly as I could.

"What? No, Bella! Come back, please!"

"Where do you think you're going?" As if this scene wasn't bad enough, Tanya had to join to make matters worse.

"I was just leaving, to go to gym." I didn't want to cause anymore trouble; I kept my head down and my answers short and to the point.

"Do us all a favor and disappear! No one gave you permission to talk to him, or any of us for that matter! Just stay in the corner where you belong. Didn't I get that through your head at lunch?"

"Sorry," was all I was able to choke out. I started to walk out of the room, but she pushed me from behind and I fell of my face and threw my books everywhere just like this morning in the hallway.

"Ha! What a klutz! Come on Edward, let's go, we'll help you find your way to your next class. This loser won't bother you any- Edward? Where did he go? I guess he couldn't stand to be in the room with this dork for any longer! Come on Jess, let's go." And with that I was left alone in the room. Had Edward really left? The tears that had been building up inside finally spilled over when I realized that I was finally alone. I know I told him to stay away from me, but could he have really walked out when they were doing that to me? That's when it finally hit. He really didn't care, not at all. He was just another popular, being nice to me was just a sick cruel joke, trying to make me thing that I guy like him could like a girl like me.

I was in no position to attend gym class. If I skipped one class it wouldn't be the end of the world. I was really upset and I needed time to think, so I grabbed Alice's car keys and went into the parking lot to sit in her car. I put on my favorite classical CD and started to break down. After about 10 minutes I finally recovered and was able to think clearly. Just then I heard a knock on the passenger side window. I guess I had been sitting there for more than 10 minutes, school was probably over and that was Alice wondering what had happened. When I unlocked the door and she got in I was about to explain everything, until I finally looked over and saw that it wasn't Alice. In fact it was Edward!

I almost nearly screamed at him, "What in the world are doing!? Get out! Now!" I had had enough of Edward. I never wanted to look, or even hear about another popular ever again.

"Please Bella, let me explain."

"Explain? Explain what? That you were a total jerk? That everything you said about caring about me was a lie? That you're just as much of popular jerk as the rest of them? Is that what you wanted to explain?"

Bella, you've got it all wrong. I care about you, I really do. When I saw they be mean to, I panicked. I didn't know what to say and I couldn't stand to see that happen to you."

"How do I know that's the truth? How can I trust you? I just met you; we're not really even friends."

"You can trust me, I promise. You're the first person to really understand me. I can't stand to see you upset. You're, you're, you're…amazing."

"Stop it. No I'm not. There's absolutely nothing special about me. Like Tanya said, I'm just a no one."

"No you're not. Bella, you're one of a kind. I've never met anyone like you." He started straight at me, giving the full affect of his stunning emerald eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was a short kiss, but the magic was definitely there. He smiled at me as he pulled away. "I'm sorry. That might have been moving it to fast."

"It's ok." At that moment there was nothing more that I wanted that for him to kiss me again. "I really like you, Edward."

"Me too, but what about the others? If they find out about this, who knows what they'll do to you."

"I guess we'll just not have to tall anyone."

"UMMMMM EXCUSE ME!!!!!" Alice was standing with her jaw open wide staring at us from the front of the car. "BELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! FIRST OF ALL WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY CAR!!!!"

"Haha, I guess we'll have to tell just one other person," I said to Edward. "Come on in Alice, I'll explain everything."

(Hope you liked part 1 of my 5 part series!!!!!!!! :D)


	2. It could only happen to me

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time!!!! I love you guys for all the reviews/favorites/story alerts. I appreciate it sooo much!**

**Please review!!! I want to hear what you guys think! Tell all your friends and share your ideas! **

**This chapter took me forever to do-even though it's not that exciting, but the next chapter is gonna be amazing!**

**I own nothing!!!! All the credit goes to Twilight and Stephanie Meyer!**

**Except Greg- he's my dream butler! ******** (You'll read about him now)**

And then it really hit me

Oh. My. God.

He kissed me! This guy who I thought was a complete and totally jerk less than half an hour ago, kissed me. What's worse? I kissed him back, I let him! I had known Edward for what? A little more than an hour? Was I mental? I mean sure, he was Adonis himself, but come on! Am I that pathetic and desperate?

Hold up, I wasn't the only one at fault here. What kind of nerve he had! He barges in to my best friend's car, knowing I'm upset, apologizes, and then kisses me thinking it will make it all better? What an arrogant jerk! What a hot, totally gorgeous arrogant jerk! No Bella, this is not the time for that. I don't know what they do back there in… (I didn't even know where he was from!) In. in…wherever he's from, but that is not the way we do things here!

Again, it was just a joke to him. How could I have believed him, even for a split second? Ugh, I'm so confused, what in the world was going on?!?!?!

"That's right; you have a whole lot of explaining to do!"

Alice was furious. Forget that, furious was an understatement. She literally had hell in her eyes and it was easy for me to picture steam fuming from her ears. She opened my door, pulled me out, and shoved me into the back seat while taking her seat in front with Edward.

"An hour ago you were crying your eyes out on the bathroom floor about what the Populars did to you!" She shouted at the top of her lunges as she shoved the keys into the ignition. "Now, what do I find? You making out in my car with one of them! Did I miss something? Because please, now would be the time to clue me in!"

I wasn't sure how to respond to her. What could I say? I wasn't even sure about what had just happened. I tried to remember, but everything before the kiss was a blur. And wait, making out? It was just a quick kiss, wasn't it? I couldn't believe this, I was completely speechless. Edward saw this silent awkward moment as his chance to get out of our fight. He hadn't met Alice before this, and if this was my first impression of her I would be just as scared as Edward looked.

"Well I guess I should get going. See you around Bella." He reached for the door handle, but just then Alice clicked the locks making it impossible for him to leave.

"No. You, you are not going anywhere. Not until I get an explanation."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but my siblings are probably waiting for me." He tried to find another way out, but it was hopeless. He turned to Alice and spoke stronger with a more demanding tone, "Please. Open the door."

"Will you just shut it," Alice barked back. She was getting pushed over the edge, I could tell. It wouldn't be much longer before she snapped. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down and spoke again, "Look, whatever your name is," she gave me another disapproving glare. She was about to continue, but Edward cut her off.

"Edward," he held out his hand, "I'm sorry we weren't introduced before. You tried to talk to me after Spanish, but didn't get the chance. He stared directly at her, giving the full affect of his glimmering green eyes. Alice blushed a little bit. Woah! Alice never blushed. She smiled sweetly as she took his hand and shook it. Then something clicked in her mind and she quickly pulled her hand back. I wasn't sure, but for a second there I swore I thought she looked guilty. Once again I found myself thinking….

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!?!?!?!?!?

"Ok, Edward. Just understand, it's not everyday that you go to your locker and find a tear stained note from your best friend saying she's got your car keys and is in your car, only to come out and see her smacking lips with some complete stranger."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Edward said very sarcastically, "I didn't know I had to meet the whole gang before I kissed her!"

"Why you little….!"

Alice and Edward were fighting like crazy. They threw insults and fresh comments back and forth at each other like a bunch of 2nd graders. I still sat there, in a frozen state, quiet as ever. I couldn't focus my thoughts to say anything.

What was I supposed to say anyway? Was I mad or upset? Happy or absolutely furious? And at who- my annoying over protective friend, or the smug obnoxious guy?

Everything was a mixed up jigsaw puzzle in my head. I couldn't just sit here forever, I needed to break Alice and Edward up before we drew to much attention to ourselves, or they thought of worse things to do to each other than insults.

"Stop,' I tried to say, but it came out in a pathetic whisper. "Stop," I said again, but with a little more backbone. They still ignored me. "stop, stop, stop, stop! I can't take it anymore!" Now I finally had their full attention. "Alice! You aren't my mom! You don't need to approve and meet every guy I want to talk to! If I want to kiss a guy, I don't need your ok." Edward looked smug with victory.

I put a stop to that immediately. "And you!" I shouted now addressing Edward, "What the hell?! You don't just come in here and decide to kiss me! I still think you're a complete ass, you haven't even explained why you left the class earlier! You are disgusting if you think that just because you're hot you can get me to forgive you and forget about it! What's wrong with you!?"

Alice now chirped in, doing her victory dance. "Ya what she said! You heard her, now get out of my car!"

I barked right back at her, "Alice, stay out of this! Ugh! I can't believe you two! Could this day possibly get any worse?"

I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the car. I didn't care if it was starting to rain or that my house was about five miles away or that I would have to walk through mud because my car was at home, I just wanted to get away from Alice and Edward. They were the two people who angered me the most right now. I was surprised that they didn't come after me, but then I figured out; why would they?

I had never said anything that mean to Alice before, and I just met Edward, why should he care at all in the first place? I had been a bitch to both of them. If I were them I wouldn't want to talk to me either-ever again.

Lost it my thoughts, (again!) I stumbled aimlessly along the wet muddy road, for about 30 minutes, that I thought led to town and my house. Unfortunately I didn't recognize the road I was on and just kept walking hoping that eventually I would see a sign or something I would be familiar with. As if I hadn't tripped and fallen enough today, I slipped on a puddle of water and fell over into the road. I grabbed my ankle and realized quickly that I had twisted it pretty badly. I tried to stand back up. No luck. I winced in pain when I tried to put weight onto my foot and just fell over again.

"Great. The day couldn't just end; I had to sprain my ankle too!" Despite the pain, I had to move. I couldn't just sit here in the middle of the road. Not that it mattered really, not a single car had gone by while I had been walking. Just then a silver Volvo sped down the other side of the road and came to a sudden halt across the street from me.

"Bella? Bella, is that you?"

I recognized the velvet smooth voice and responded eagerly. Not only because I was glad to have some help, but also because I wanted to have the chance to apologize before tomorrow. "Ya, it's me."

"Well what are you doing on the road there?" He laughed a little at me.

"I slipped. Don't sound too surprised."

"Of course, it could only happen to you. Alice and I have been driving around like crazy looking for you. Come on, I'll call her and tell her that I found you and I'll take you back to your house."

I tried to get up, completely forgetting my foot and twitched in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"No. When I fell I hurt myself. I think I sprained my ankle."

"Ok, hold on, I'm coming." He pulled over to the far side of the road to park his car. All of a sudden I was blinded by the headlights of a huge 16 wheeler truck headed straight in my direction. It was too foggy outside, so the driver couldn't possibly see me. I started to panic, but then relaxed. What could I do? I couldn't move and there was no way the truck would be able to stop in time. I tried to open my mouth and let out a scream, but nothing came out. It came closer and closer and I sat there with my eyes shut and waited for the impact.

"Bella!" I heard the terrified scream, but didn't look in his direction. It would be too painful to see his horrified expression before I died. The impact came, but not from the direction I had expected. Something hard had hit me to my right and it sent me rolling across the street and into the shrubbery of the forest. I couldn't believe it when I opened my eyes and found Edward holding me in his embrace as we lay there with him on top of me. I could barely breathe, not from my near panic attack, but also because he was crushing me.

He had saved me. He had risked his life to knock me out of the way. I was so grateful. I was completely speechless, but I broke the silence by breaking down and crying. All the stress from today had finally spilled over and I let all my emotions out.

"Are you alright Bella? Did I hurt you?" He tightened his grip around me and I finally looked up into his eyes that were staring back down at me.

"I'm fine," I said weakly, "But you're kind of crushing me."

"Oh! Sorry." He rolled off my and we lay there side-by-side before he finally spoke up again. "Are you sure you're alright? Do I need to call an ambulance or anything?"

I laughed and sat up, wiping away my tears from my face. "No, I'm ok. It's just…just…….thank-you."

He sat up too and lifted my chin with his hand and started directly into my eyes. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "I think I'm just a little scared. Everything that just happened is slowly starting to sink in. You know? How I came so close to death?" I tried to put on a smile but talking casually about my death seemed to make us both uncomfortable.

"Ok. Come on, let's go." He stood up, and I was about to follow, but before I knew it, he swept me up in his arms and carried me back to the road, towards his car. I wanted to resist but he looked at me and then directed his gaze to my now probably very swollen foot, so I just accepted the help and kept quiet.

He managed to open the passenger side door and slide me in with ease. He went around, got in, turned on the car, and we sped down the street in silence. He took out his phone and dialed the number from a piece of paper he pulled out from his pocket. He put his phone on speaker and placed it on the dashboard. It rang several times before the person picked up the phone.

"Hello? Edward?" It was Alice. "Did you find her yet?"

"Just did, she with me now, you're on speaker."

"Hey Alice. I'm so sorry I stormed off like that. I should have nev-"

"BELLA!!!! You're alright, thank god! We were so worried about you."

"Don't worry Alice, Bella's just fine. Well except for her near death collision, but besides that, she's ok." Oh great, thanks Edward. Now Alice is going to freak out over nothing.

"What? What happened?"

"We'll explain everything later. I'm going to take her home now."

"No bring her to my house, she'll show you how to get there. I'll meet you there in 10."

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye _Eddie_! Bye _Jelly-Belly_!"

"Don't call me that!" Edward and I both yelled into the phone at the same time. Alice giggled and hung up. Edward turned to look at me.

"That's some friend you got there _Jelly-Belly_."

I scowled at him, "Yup, thanks _Eddie_, she's one of a kind"

"Hahaha. Ok, no more nicknaming, I can't stand being called _Eddie_."

"Well _Jelly-Belly_ doesn't float my boat either." We laughed a little and the car fell awkwardly silent. I couldn't stand it, so eventually I spoke up.

"So what happened after I left the car? You and Ally were at each others throats, I'm really surprised that you two managed to work together."

"Well after you left, you really had shut us up. We both felt terrible because you were absolutely right about everything and we were being horrible fri-… people to you." He must have really been upset; he didn't even want to refer to himself as my friend.

"I was a real bitch back there, wasn't I?"

"Ya….." He chuckled and flashed me a dazzling smile that made me lose my train of thought for a second. "But you had the right to act like one. We deserved it." His face became very serious and he spoke with a lower, nervous tone. "Bella….I …I .I wanted to apologize." Immediately I knew he was referring to my earlier rant in Alice's car when I had shouted in his face that I thought him kissing me was terrible and disgusting. No wonder he sounded so nervous, I had been such an ass to him.

"Edward, stop. You shouldn't be apologizing."

"I shouldn't?" He looked very confused.

"No, well, not exactly. I'm still upset for the whole kissing me thing, but you don't need to apologize, because I do. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that before, you didn't deserve it. And seeing you here now after having just saved my life makes me really see the nice guy you really are. I'm sorry I called you all those names- I judged you before I even knew who you were."

"Thanks," he simply said, but then let out a huge sigh. "Ugh! So much crap had happened today, and it's only my first day of school! I feel like I've lived through enough drama for an entire week."

"Tell me about it. Take the next left, this is Alice's street." We turned the corner and went down until we found the huge white house at the end of the circle. Scratch that, we found the huge white _mansion _at the end of the circle. Her place was enormous. We drove up to the gate and had the security guard check us in. He told us to park in the left wing of the parking lot and someone would meet us to show us inside.

This was a common routine for me, but I was surprised that Edward didn't seem shocked at all. This was nothing like any of the other houses around Forks. That's when I remembered what Jackie had said to me at Lunch. Something about his father being some sort of famous doctor. But that was just a rumor, wasn't it? I had to find out, and Jackie would be impressed with my snooping gossip skills.

"So…you don't look impressed at all." I gestured my hand to entire deal around us, "What, is this something you're used to?"

"Oh. Ya. Kind of, I guess. Not really…." He mumbled a lot as we pulled into an open space.

"Ok, so that's a yes, a no, and a maybe?"

"It's complicated," he said simply.

"I think I can keep up. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He seemed uncomfortable with the subject, I didn't want to push him into something he didn't want to talk about.

"No it's nothing like that, it's just not something that I go around announcing to the world. I don't know if you've heard, but my father is a doctor." Edward got out of the car and came around to help me out. Again he carried me with ease towards the door. He was about to continue but then a man in a suit came out and greeted us.

"Good evening Miss Bella. What happened this time?"

"Hey Greg. Oh you know the usual. Fell in the mud, sprained my ankle, and almost got run over by a truck. Nothing special really…"

Greg sighed heavily, "I guess not, but you really should be more careful. I'll get some ice and a first aid. Miss Alice is expecting you, she's in the living room."

"Thanks Greg. Oh and since you're probably wondering who this is carrying me, this is Edward Cullen, he's new to Forks."

"Please to meet you Mr. Cullen. I met your father today while picking up some things for Mr. Brandon, he's a very nice man. I would shake your hand, but it seems your arms are a little full at the moment. I hope to see you around more. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get the ice." Greg, Alice's faithful and my favorite butler turned around and left towards the kitchen.

"Come Edward!" I said in a fake snobby rich tone, "Carry me to the living room! Take a right down the hall, and it's the third door to the left!"

"What do I look like? A pack mule? Yeesh, your one pushy person your majesty." I hit him playfully and he walked down the hall while I directed him where to go. When we opened the door to the room, music was playing and Alice was sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap. Edward announced our arrival. "Miss Bella and Sir Edward have arrived," he said loudly before walking over to one of the huge bean bag chairs and dumped me on it.

"Bella! Edward! I didn't hear you come in. Bella, where were you? We were so worried." She ran over to me and leaned down to hug me. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe it, and you are so right about everything. I feel so terrible. How can I make it up to you?"

"Alice, Alice please, I can't breathe." She let go and giggled as she sat back down on the sofa. "How can someone so small be so strong?"

"Because of all the shopping I do, those bags get heavy. Ooh! That's how I'll make it up to you! A shopping trip, it'll be so much fun, we'll get our hair and nails done-it's just what you need." Alice started rambling like crazy about all the things we could do that were supposed to make_ me_ happy, but I hated shopping. At least with Alice, the way she did it made you think that shopping was a professional sport.

"Alice enough with the death threats today." I smiled, but she glared at me.

"I know you hate being Bella-Barbie, but I promise, it'll be fun. Ok, enough with that; what happened to you? What did Edward mean by 'near death collision?' " Right on queue, Greg walked into the room with an ice pack in one hand and a first aid kit with a pillow in the other.

"Miss Bella, you should probably sit on the couch so we can elevate your ankle." I tried to push myself up, but Edward came over and swiftly picked me up bridal style, AGAIN, and carried me to the sofa.

"Hey! Put me down, I could've gotten up myself you know." I didn't mind being carried, but I was tried of feeling so helpless.

"I'm sure you could have," he said sarcastically, "I just didn't want to risk the chance of you tripping on your way there. You could break your neck walking five feet from what I've seen."

"Humph. You have some nerve Cullen, you know that?" The worst part of it was that he was probably right. I could kill myself walking over a stable flat surface.

"Yes, but if it weren't for my nerve, who knows were we'd be right now."

"Wow, you actually seem to have a point there. Impressive."

"Ha ha. Funny… I see someone's feeling better." He set me on the sofa and took the ice and pillow from Greg. I rolled up my pant leg and managed to take my brown boot off. My ankle was bright red and swollen beyond belief. I tried to move it a little to make sure it wasn't broken. I could, but it hurt a lot. Edward set the pillow underneath my foot and felt around my foot before putting the ice pack on it. "Well it doesn't feel broken. I think you just managed to sprain it pretty badly though. Take some Advil or something, and it should probably feel better in the morning." I looked at him like he had spoken gibberish. When could he sound so professional? "Don't look at me like that. My dad's a doctor, remember? I've picked up some things from him."

Alice spoke up, addressing Greg. "Thanks Greg, can you call Charlie and let him know that Bella will be staying here tonight? Just tell him she hurt her ankle, but she's ok, and that we'll take her to school?"

"Of course Miss Brandon." Alice scowled at him. "Sorry, I'll do that right away _Alice_." With that, he turned and left the room.

Edward looked very confused, and curious, "Who's Charlie?"

Before I could, Alice answered, "Charlie is Bella's steady, abusive boyfriend that forces her to live with him." She said it so simply and innocently that I actually would have believed her for a second. Edward's jaw just dropped to the ground and he looked completely shocked before worry and anger came over his face. Then Alice couldn't hold it any longer and irrupted with laughter.

"OMG! You should've seen your face!" She pointed to Edward and then fell over and continued to laugh hysterically while rolling on the ground. "I can't believe you fell for that! Charlie's her dad, you sicko!" Edward just sat down in a chair and blushed a little in embarrassment

That's when all the puzzle pieces in my head that were jumping around today finally had a chance to settle down and fit into each other. I had a chance to take in everything. Alice laughing her ass off on the ground: She's always there to make me happy and lighten the mood. Edward: still a mystery to me, but obviously a kind and caring person.

"Wow guys, thank-you so much," I said sincerely. Alice stopped laughing and Edward recovered and turned to look at me as well.

"For what?" They both said it at the same time.

"Today was one of the worst, crappiest days of my entire life, but because of you two, I think I'm actually looking forward to the rest of this year. You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for."

"No problem babe, I'll always be here," Alice said sweetly.

"So we're officially friends now?" Edward flashed me his brilliant dazzling smile and it took me an extra second to register my thoughts.

"I think I want to be, don't you?"

"Definitely."

Alice now butt in, "Ok, ok, now that we're all _officially_ friends, we can put all the awkward drama behind us, and start a new. And as new friends, I must say that I feel very out of the loop. Will you guys finally fill me in on everything? I'm still clueless here! Edward and I looked at each other and he pulled his chair up to where Alice and I were sitting.

"Ok Alice. No interruptions, here's what happened…."

**Ok- so not the most exciting chapter, but I promise the next one will be so much better!!!**

**Please please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Can't wait to read what you guys think!!!!**

**The more reviews = the faster I update!!!!! Yay!**

**Oh and do me a favor and read my friend's fanfic-she'll love it if you do! Thankz!**

**It's called, "****Who Wants to Be A Bellaionaire" by ohmylaurely**


	3. A Small Misunderstanding

**OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'm sosoooooooooo sorry for not updating in like FOREVER!!!! I know it's been a really long time, but I've been so swamped up in school and finals and graduation that I've had no time to just sit and type up all the amazing chapters I have ready for you guys!!!**

**Speaking of you guys…..Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed and favorited and alerted, you have no idea how happy it makes me!!!!!!!!**

**Ok I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the first two, but trust me, now that graduation is over and summer is starting, I'm going to be updating a lot more often!!!!!!!!**

**But PLEASE!!!!! Review!!!!!! You have no idea how good it feels to get reviews even if they're just small little comments. But seriously I also want to hear your feedback on what you think, and don't feel shy to ask questions or give suggestions to the story!!!!!!! **

**And now enjoy the goodness that is Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Greg! and unfortunately Tanya……**

**P.S. I own NOTHING it's all Mrs. Meyers…….enjoy!**

We sat therefore who knows how long and Edward and I replayed the events from today for Alice. We told her everything from Biology to when she found us in her car. Edward was really the one who told the story, but every now and then, I would interrupt to add something. Once we finished Alice had a boat load of questions for us.

"Ok, wait, what I don't get is what the whole deal with Tanya is? Edward, why did you leave?" He sighed and began to explain.

"When I saw what was happening, I was completely shocked. At Lunch when I was introduced to everyone, they gave me a full explanation and a run through of everyone at school. They went through every table, talking about who was cool, who played sports, who was smart, and who I should and shouldn't talk to I wanted to be popular. It's terrible the way they just categorize people. When they finally got to your table, I was about to rip their heads off-their comments were disgusting and just plain mean and uncalled for. I couldn't figure out why, but the Blonde had taken a real disliking to you Bella."

"Ya, I've noticed that," I said sarcastically, "She's made my life a living hell for a while now."

"That's horrible. So like I was saying, when she saw you get up, she spilled her drink over the edge of the table so you would slip. I wasn't paying attention, so it happened before I could do anything. When you ran out I wanted to yell at them for doing it, but then realized I had no right to."

"What?! Edward! How could you not say anything after they did that to Bella?" Alice was practically jumping out of her seat.

I tried to calm her down, "Alice, take a chill pill, Edward's right. Even if he wanted to stand up for us, it's not his place."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Think about it Ally. He's a new student, doesn't know anyone, doesn't have any friends, doesn't know how the school works, doesn't-" I was about to continue, but Edward interrupted me by saying, "Ok Bella, I think she gets it."

"Oh. Haha, right. So my point is, is that he's lost at a new school, and they welcome him in with open arms. They may be jerks to everyone else, but they've been nothing but nice to Edward. How could he turn and yell at them?"

Alice was shocked, "Wow, I never thought about it that way."

"They can be asses, but I was raised better," Edward stated. "I decided to just keep quiet for the day and then the next day stay as far away from any of them as possible."

Alice responded, "For some random guy who kisses my best friend after knowing her for an hour, you've got class boy."

Well that was embarrassing, thanks Alice. "Wow Alice, that's a nice compliment."

Edward cut in again, "No Bella, Alice has every reason to be skeptical. What I did was stupid and rude. I'm truly sorry for everything I've caused today."

"Hmmm Bella, I like this guy, he's polite and he thinks he's stupid. Definitely not your average guy."

"Thank-you. I think." Edward said and then we all laughed.

When we all calmed down, Alice said, "Ok? Now what?"

Edward answered confidently, "We go to school tomorrow, Jasper and I will completely ignore the bitches and we continue on with the rest of the year in peace."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I said. I was so happy- Alice was right all along. This year would definitely be better.

For the rest of the day, the three of us just sat there and talked about random stuff. I learnt a lot about Edward and his family, but when he had to go, I still had a bunch of questions I wanted to ask him. Alice and I ordered pizza and fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie. I was comfortably dreaming when the lights suddenly turned on and Greg came into the room.

"Alice, this is your wake-up call," he said simply and waked out of the room. Alice stretched and got up from the sofa.

"Ugh, Ally! A wake-up call? What time is it?"

"Six"

"Why are we waking up so early? School doesn't start for another two hours."

"I know, now we have enough time to get dressed and ready."

"Alice, not today, you can get me all dressed up another time."

"Nope! Today's the day," and she yanked the blanket off me, "now go take a shower while I find the perfect outfit for you to wear." Knowing I would never win a fight with Alice, I finally got up and followed the passageway that led to the bathroom. When I came out, I found that Alice had laid out my clothes as well as all the make-up she would need to make me, how she would say, "totally fabulous."

I dressed in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a dark blue blouse that had a design around the ends and collar. It wasn't her usual style, but Alice decided to take it easy on me this morning. One hairdryer, curler, and 12 different products later, my hair looked soft and shiny as it fell gently passed my shoulders.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed, "You look amazing! Now go get some breakfast while I get myself ready." Greg brought me out a selection of cereals when I got to the kitchen and before I knew it, Alice came out ready to go. "Let's head out Bella, we're going to be late."

When we go into the car, Alice plugged in her Ipod and her favorite song, "My Life Would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson blasted through the speakers. The entire way there we sang and jumped around the car like complete idiots. Finally when she pulled into her regular spot in the student parking lot, people were staring at us like we were freaks. It didn't matter though; we just laughed and started walking towards the school.

Just then we saw Edward leaning against his Volvo looking so gorgeous that it should be illegal. He started to walk towards us, but suddenly Tanya, and some of her followers, Tyler and Angela, stepped out from behind his car. We were too far away to hear anything, but we slowed our pace as we got closer to the school.

Edward said something, and looked very calm, but when he finished, Tanya had never looked so pissed off in her entire life. She pointed her finger at him and said something with pure anger and frustration in her eyes. She then stomped off and called her 'friends' to follow. To my surprise, Edward walked away and towards us with a big smile plastered across his face.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing, just dealing with a small misunderstanding. Come on, we're going to be late for class."

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH Edward knows something that we don't!!!!**

**But don't worry! All will be revealed in the next chapter because it is…..drum roll please…..  
**

**EDWARD'S POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Finally! Lol)**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Comment? Questions? Suggestions? **

**I love them Allllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Until next time**

**-Ketzchexmex**


	4. Just Tell Her Off Already

**Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!! Omg!!!!!!!! Two chapters in one weekend??!?!?!?!?! It's crazy!!!!**

**But it's totally all because I love all you guys!!!!!!!!**

**I got so excited about all the story alerts and favorites that I got so pumped to put out the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks so much to everyone and enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Please please please don't forget to review at the end!!! They make me so happy and make me write ore chapters faster!!!!!!!**

Oh and ya……not mine………all Mrs. Meyers……. (Sad face)

EPOV

Wow. I thought the first day of school would be boring, boy was I wrong! So much had happened yesterday, now I'm just glad the day's over. It wasn't all bad though. I did make three friends who were _actually_ good people. I admit that Alice is a little too energetic for my liking, and Jasper can be shy at times, but they are great friends none the less. And then there was their friend, Bella

Bella.

She's so wonderful, kind, nice, sweet, and the most fantastic girl I've ever met. Not to mention how she beautiful she is with her long brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Come on Edward, get a grip of yourself, you sound like some pathetic love-sick puppy! You've only known this girl for less than 24 hours! Great, now I'm talking to myself….."

Thank god Emmett and Rosalie took their own car today. I drove faster than usual to school eager to see Alice and Jasper, but more importantly Bella. "Ugh! Snap out of it!" I mentally slapped myself. Yesterday I had talked with Bella privately while Alice had left the room momentarily to get something. Although it was a very awkward conversation, we decided that we should just forget all the weirdness from today and just start all over as friends.

Just friends.

Although I wanted to be closer with her, I understand that she wants to take it slow and really get to know me. As expected, I arrived at school early and there were barley any cars in the student lot. I decided to sit and listen to some music while more people arrived. After a while I got out and leaned against my car scanning the lot for the yellow Porsche. Nice car, I found it without even trying.

It came in and parked at the other end from where I stood. Alice got out and then I saw her. Bella looked breathtaking. Maybe Alice playing 'Bella-Barbie' wasn't such a bad thing after all/ I was about to walk over to say hi when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see none other than the one person I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life. I didn't want to have to confront Tanya, I had hoped I could've just avoided her, unfortunately I wasn't going to get off that easy.

"Hey Edward," she said a little too enthusiastically, "Come on, we'll walk you to your first class," she pointed to her two friends behind her. I was afraid of this, but it had to be done. Yeesh! Now I'm afraid of some chick! What's wrong with me today? Hmmm…Maybe I should spend more time with Emmett….

"Thank-you, but I was going to hang out with my other friends," I said as politely as possible. I wasn't scared, but I didn't want to make a scene or make it a big deal either.

"Oh really? Which friends?" She obviously misunderstood me and thought I was talking about someone from her list of approved friends. That was it, I had to set her straight. I wanted nothing to do with them and I was going to be friends with whomever I wished.

"Bella, Alice, and Jasper." Even though I hadn't seen Jasper since lunch yesterday, I still wanted to be clear that he wasn't part of her group either. At first she said nothing and still had a calm look on her face. That expression disappeared almost instantly and was replaced by fury.

"WHAT!!!!!" Here it comes, "Didn't I make it very clear to you that they were NOT the people to hang with?!?!?!?!? Look Edward, Bella and Alice are both pathetic losers, if you want to be one of us-"

I couldn't take it anymore, and that's when I exploded, "Will you shut it!?!" When she insults Bella (and remember Alice too!) that crosses the line. I remembered how Alice had shouted at me for being near Bella and I completely understood why she was so protective. "I don't want to be a part of your air headed, snobby, shallow group!" I wanted to yell at them more and tell them how terrible they were, but Tanya glared at me and pointed her finger at me.

"Why you little, ungrateful….We tried to help you. We tried to make you popular. You'll be sorry about this, you'll be in with crowd whether you like it or not."

I shrugged at her, "Ya sure. It's never going to happen."

"We'll see about that." With that she turned around and signaled her friends to follow her into the school. I just stood there with a smug smile plastered across my face. I had told Tanya off and gotten her off my back. Alice and Bella had walked over and Alice asked me, "What was that about?"

I responded simply, "Oh nothing just dealing with a small misunderstand. Come on, we're going to be late for our first class." They both looked at me questioningly, but shrugged it off. They probably assumed I would tell them when I wanted to. We knew we didn't have our first class together, but we were still walking side-by-side on our way to our lockers.

Bella then asked me, "Edward, why are you coming this way? You don't have first period with us.."

"I know, I just want to get my books out of my locker."

She still looked confused, "oh, ok, where are you?"

"Umm… it's right here, 192."

"Really!? That's perfect," Alice squealed, "We're all next to each other! Bella's 191 and I'm 194. Wait, who's the other person between us?"

"That would be me." I turned around to greet the familiar voice. It was Jasper, and thank god! I was starting to feel a little too feminist for my own good. Hanging with Bella and Alice was fine, but I was in need of some desperate "guy time" with someone else besides my brother.

"Hey Jasper, I haven't seen you since yesterday at lunch."

"Ya, what's up? I just heard about you telling off Tanya... Great Job!"

I was really shocked, "That just happened, how did you hear about it?"

"News travels around fast here, especially since we're such a small school, you'll get used to it." I was surprised that neither Bella or Alice said anything, I guess that they assumed that's what happened. They got their books and saw that it was best to leave us guys talking. Alice said a quick, "See you guys at Lunch" before they left for class.

Jasper and I continued to talk all the way to and through class. We had second period together as well so we pretty much chatted through that as well. We talked about school, sports, cars, (you know, typical guy stuff) and eventually we made it down to a big topic: girls.

"So you like Bella huh?" Jasper asked suddenly when we were given some free time before the end of our English lesson.

"What? What gave you that idea? We're just friends."

"Sure, whatever you say. I see the way you look at her."

"Ok, think what you want… At least I'm not the one totally in love with a certain short haired, pixie-like girl."

Jasper looked at me in shock and then quietly yelled, "SSSHHH! How did you know that, who told you!?"

"No one, I saw the way you smiled when you realized that you were locker buddies."

"Dude, shut up! Don't tell anyone! Alice only likes me as a friend, if she found out I liked her, it would freak her out."

"Ok chill, I won't say anything."

After that, the rest of the day went by quickly. I had lunch with Bella, Alice, and Jasper and I introduced them to Emmett and my adopted sister Rosalie. I also was introduced to their friends Jackie and Samantha. At the end of the day we all wanted to hang out and do homework. I would have invited them to my house, but I didn't want them there. Not now at least. If Bella thought Alice's house was big, just wait till she sees my father's estate.

"I would invite you guys back to my place, but my dad is having some fancy dinner party tonight, so I can't have anyone over." Alice seemed especially disappointed that she couldn't have us come over. If I knew any better I swore she really meant, "Sorry that I can't have Jasper come."

Bella then spoke up, "Charlie's working late today, so why don't we crash at my house?" We all agreed, and since Jasper got a ride from a friend this morning, he was going to ride with Alice while I suggested Bella come with me. It wasn't only that I wanted to be with Bella, but I also saw that Jasper was very grateful for alone time with Alice. I think he was finally going to make his move after all.

W got into my Volvo and I turned on the radio, but low enough so that we could still talk. I was about to ask her about her day, but she spoke first. "Hey Edward?"

"Yes?"

"So what exactly happened this morning?"

"Oh, you mean the whole Tanya thing?" She nodded and I continued, "Well I told her I wanted nothing to do with her and that I would hang out with whoever I wanted. She freaked out a little and then shouted at me saying I would regret it and other crap like that. Then some yadayada how I would be 'one of them' weather I wanted to or not. Nothing to worry about." She looked down at her hands in her lap and then it suddenly dawned on me. Tanya did shit to her when she talked to me, what had she done to her today? "Bella, what did she do to you?!" I raised my voice that it frightened her, I didn't mean to, it's just that I felt a strong connection between us, I was very protective of her.

"Nothing, don't freak out! The worst I got from her were some death glares, but that's about it. I'm not sure weather to be happy or nervous. Maybe she's finally decided to leave me alone. Thanks Edward, I had my doubts about you, but I'm really glad we're friends."

I sighed in relief, "Me too Bells, and trust me, this time I'm not going anywhere, I promise." We finally arrived at her house and Alice and Jasper followed behind us. Bella's house surprised me. I had nothing against Bella's small, two stories, and run-down house, in fact it actually looked very welcoming. I just assumed she was rich like her two other friends. I guess between all of us, she was the odd one out.

We did our homework and talked a lot while we worked and ate. I learned bunches of stuff about Bella and her family. Apparently her dad worked as an accountant for some big company, and everything was going well. They weren't poor or anything, but she said that without her dad working, she didn't know what would happen. She wanted us gone before her dad got back so we finally left at about 9. As I drove home I couldn't help but have the urge to get closer and closer to Bella. She's so caring and compassionate towards others. I want us to be so much more than friends, I know I've known her for less than 72 hours, but she's so amazing!

I sighed as I drove my Volvo home. Calm down Edward, take it slow, there's no need to rush…..it's not like she's going anywhere anytime soon……

**OK there you have it! Chapter 4!!!!**

**Ya I know….a little short….but I just needed this chapter…it's really more of a filler to help the story along….**

**Ok I will right in EPOV in another chapter, but not the next one……guys' minds are sooo hard to write…I feel like I make him sound more girlie than he is….lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I WANT TO HEAR ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR SUGGESTIONS!!!! PLEASE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GOOD IT FEELS TO GET THEM!!! THEY MAKE ME WRITE SOOOOOO MUCH FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN TO EVERYONE! LOVE YA**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**-KETZCHEXMEX**


	5. You Wouldn't Dare

**Enjoy! AN at the bottom, please read! And don't forget to leave a review letting me know your opinions, any advice would be great! Criticism is welcomed, but nothing too mean, I'm fragile! Lol**

**I own nothing….blah blah blah….you know the deal….**

**Oh and new poll on my profile, please go check it out! Thanks!**

BPOV

The last three weeks have possibly been the best in my entire life. Tanya hasn't said or done, anything to me since the day Edward had his little chat with her, and for the first time since 7th grade, I am really enjoying school. Jasper had become my close friend, AFTER, he _finally_ asked Alice out. She's liked him for such a long time, I'm so excited for her! It was nice to see them happy together, but it sometimes leaves me and Edward in some very awkward situations. No one enjoys being third and fourth wheels.

I have also really gotten to know Edward a lot better too, these past couple of weeks. Hmm, maybe I do like him…of course I haven't said anything; what if he didn't like me back? It would ruin our friendship…..(sad face)lol

Besides that, everything in my life was finally going my way. I was in such a great mood that even walking down the hall towards my most hated class couldn't bring my wave of high spirits down. Near the entrance to the Gym locker rooms I saw Edward. And he was talking to…..Tanya? What did she want? She wasn't frowning and didn't look mad at all, in fact she looked extremely content, like she had just figured something out. Edward glanced at me and signaled that he was ok. I carried on into the locker room to get changed. Edward would probably just tell me later what happened, but I was truly curious….what was that all about?

EPOV

I walked into the gymnasium in a happier mood than usual. For the past few weeks everything was going great and I couldn't ask for better friends. Everyday I spent with Bella, I liked her more and more. I want desperately for us to be more than just buddies, but I don't know if she feels the same way. This would usually be something that I would ask Alice for her input, but she's been so busy with Jasper lately, I haven't had a chance to talk to her. The only other person I could ask for some advice from is Emmett, and there's no way I'm doing that. He'd probably just laugh at me that I was having 'girlie problems'.

I'm happy for both Alice and Jasper, they seem perfect for each other and I'm glad Jasper finally found the confidence to ask her out. The only problem is that when we all hang out, it just gets uncomfortable for me and Bella, while they're cuddling together.

I was about to walk into the guys' locker room when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back around another corner. I was really surprised when I saw that it was Tanya. She hasn't spoken to me in weeks, what did she want now?

"Hey Edward," she sounded joyful, that was a good sign, " I know it's been a while since your little brain malfunction, so I was wondering if you're ready to hang with us again." Oh god, not this again. At that moment Bella walked by and looked curious as to why I would be talking to this witch, but I didn't want her to worry so I looked at reassuringly so she would think everything was alright. Bella nodded and continued walking into the girl's locker room. Once she was gone, I spoke again.

"Look Tanya, I don't know how I can make this any clearer to you, but I will never, _ever_, want to be apart of your stupid little clique. There is nothing you could say or do, that could get me to change my mind. Got that? Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class."

"Are you sure about that?" Really? Would she never give it a rest? "Are you positive that there's nothing I could do to make you change your mind?"

"Absolutely."

"I wouldn't be so sure. What if your decision affected someone else besides you?" What was she talking about? This was just stupid, I had tuned her out, this conversation was over…. "What if this affected Bella?"

What? She suddenly had my full attention now, I turned and glared down at her. How could this have anything to do with her? What was this witch hiding from me?

"I knew that would get your attention," she grinned evilly, and I wanted to rip that expression off her face.

"Talk. Now. What's going on," I spat back angrily.

"Well….I don't know if you are aware of this, but my father is the CEO of a very important company. And being his daughter, I do have a say on who his employees are." Where was she going with this, how could that have anything remotely to do with Bella?

And then it all clicked.

"You know, there are so many people working there, that I don't think we really need all of them. In fact, I think there are one too many _accountants_. I think it's time that we let one of them go. And I think I have one specific worker who I don't particularly like. What was his name again? Oh right, Charlie Swan."

"You wouldn't dare, "I barked at her, I was shaking with anger.

"Oh believe me, I would." I couldn't let this happen, Bella's dad couldn't be out of work because of me.

"What do you want?" This was crazy, she had all the cards and dealt them out at her whim.

"You know already. You dump your pathetic group of friends. You'll hang with, where you belong, and never even think of speaking to any of them ever again. Not even out of school, because believe me, I will be able to find out if you do. Talk to them, and it's bye-bye to sweet Bella's daddy's job."

I was completely speechless, but managed to say, "You're a sick person, you know that?'

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then. And I may be sick, but I always get what I want. You have the rest of today, see you in the parking lot." And with that she turned and walked off. I remained still as I replayed the past five minutes. She was a little manipulative bitch, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I felt completely helpless. I had to hurt my friend, I had to hurt Bella.

I changed quickly and entered the gym just in time for Coach to tell us we had a free day to do whatever we wanted. Some of the guys decided to start a game of basketball while most of the girls just went over to the bleachers to sit and talk. I didn't have much time left to be with any of my friends, I had to find Bella. I couldn't tell her what was going on, but I had to find some way to warn her about what I was about to do. Just then I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned around to see the exact person I was looking for.

"Bella," I gasped. I was so eager to talk to her that I seemed a little too enthusiastic about her presence.

"Edward!" She sarcastically copied my tone, "It's nice to see you too. What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Bella, I really need to talk to you. Can we sit?" We sat on the ground, side-by-side, against the gym wall. I got death glares from the guys playing basketball, while Bella was getting envious glares from the girls sitting on the bleachers. Bella spoke up first.

"No offence Edward, but you're freaking me out here. I feel so clueless, will you please tell me what going on? Just fill me in." She smiled innocently, but I could see that her eyes were filled with worry. She wasn't stupid, she knew that there was smoothing that was out of whack.

I sighed and then began, "Bell, something's wrong, I won't lie to you about that, but what I need you to do for me is just listen and try to understand. This has nothing to with you and I need you not to worry." She looked very confused but kept quiet to let me finish what I had to say. "No matter what happens, and no matter what I say or do in the future, I need you to know that I care about you and the other guys. There is nothing in the world that can change that. I would never do anything to hurt you, if I had any other choice. Do you understand that?"

She probably thought I was planning on killing myself or something crazy like that. She was obviously very concerned now, with a crazy speech like that, who wouldn't be? But she told me she understood and I tried not to think about what I would have to do later.

Gym passed quicker than I would have ever liked and I left Bella while I changed and got my stuff ready to leave. Alice had brought both me and Bella to school so we walked together to Alice's yellow Porsche. I had almost forgotten about the whole deal with Tanya while talking with Bella. That was until Alice finally showed after saying good-bye to Jasper. I was about to slide into the backseat when a bright red convertible pulled up next to us. Why anyone would have a convertible in a place like Forks is really beyond me.

"Oh Edward!" I looked up to see the devil herself with her friend Lauren in front and some other guy I didn't recognize in the back. "Why don't you ride with us today?" It was a question, but I knew the answer 'no' wasn't an option. Before I could say anything, Alice answered for me.

"No Tanya, he doesn't wan to ride with you. So just pack your snobby bitchy self and get the hell out of here already!"

"You stay out of this midget," Tanya spat back, "Come on Edward, get in, and let's go." She smiled at me, and all I wanted to tell was to fuck off and leave me alone. Unfortunately I didn't have any choice, not if I wanted to protect Bella.

I let out a loud sigh, "Ok, I'm coming."

Bella and Alice both screamed from behind, "WHAT?!" I turned around to see Bella's sad, confused, and hurt expression, while Alice just looked ready to jump on me and tear my head clean off my shoulders.

"You heard him," Tanya sneered," he's finally come to his senses and decided he doesn't want to hang with losers like you two. So why don't you nobodies just move along with your pathetic lives and get lost. He doesn't want to be friends with you, isn't that right Edward?"

With my head down, I mumbled, "right." The guy in the backseat opened the door, and I reluctantly climbed in. I turned one last time to look at my former friends. Alice might have killed me right there. I had betrayed her, and lied to her best friend. Bella's expression was a stab in the chest. She probably just thought of me now as the same jerk I had acted like on the first day of school. I didn't deserve friends like them. They had been nothing but amazing, and all I've done is hurt them over and over again. Alice was right, I was an asshole.

Tanya drove away, but I saw something that made me regret everything I had just done, even though I was doing it to protect them both.

I saw a single tear slide down Bella's cheek before it slowly fell to the ground.

What have I done?

**Done! Omg Tanya's such a bee with an itch! Hahaha lol**

**Ok so sorry for not updating in forever, I've been at camp for the last moth, so that's why I haven't been able to get to a computer at all! But it's great to be back!**

**Please review! I love to read what you guys think, anything at all is appreciated!**

**And please go to my profile to check out my poll!!!!! It takes just a sec and I need your help on deciding something very important!!!!!!!**

**Until next time, which hopefully is very soon,**

**Ketzchexmex**


	6. Why Does My Life Suck?

**Hey everybody! Ya….I know it's been a while, you don't need to remind me. This is part I of chapter 6, the second part is coming soon (I promise!!!) but I felt really bad for not updating for so long that I wanted to give you the BPOV of the story. Edward's is next, so stay tuned! Sorry that this part is short, it's really just a taste of what's to come.**

**I own nothing….blah blah blah, you get the idea.**

**Please remember to REVIEW and VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!**

**Please and thank-you!**

BPOV

Alice drove me home, yelling and screaming the whole way there. I wasn't really listening, I felt as though my body was there but my mind was somewhere else. My mind was working very slowly and it was difficult to register any of my emotions. I think I wanted to be angry, but I didn't know who to be upset at. I had cried for about two seconds back at the parking lot- god I'm such an effin baby- but I think it was because I felt so upset at myself for being so stupid.

How could I have trusted him? It never made any sense as to why he hung out with us in the first place. Since the Cullens came to Forks, it's obvious that they were practically born to be popular. It's just the way things are meant to be. People like them, Alice and Jasper included, were supposed to be in the in-croud.

I wasn't, and would never be.

I just held them all back. Edward was juts smart to grab this opportunity while he could.

For the next 15 hours or so, everything was dark. I remember Alice dropping me off, doing my homework, and making dinner. I even recall walking up to my room,going to sleep and waking up in the morning to go to school. I was in a dream like state, my body on auto pilot, and I couldn't seem to snap out of it.

I finally became vaguely aware of my surroundings by the time gym rolled by. I got changed and Coach Clapp said that he had to go to another staff meeting, so we could either sit and do homework or play basketball. I've never played the game before, but since I don't even trust myself with any athletic activity – I might kill myself in the progress- I decided to just sit down like the majority of the female population in my class. While the mindless cheerleaders gossiped I sat down on the end and pulled out my book. In English we're reading the _Odyssy_, but since I've already read that a couple times, I pulled out my own book.

I was deeply involved in my story when all of a sudden someone called out, "Heads Up!" I looked up just in time to hear some cheerleaders shrieking and a basketball to hit my face; hard. I dropped my book and my hand flew to my nose instantly. It hurt like hell, and I felt something drip over my hand and onto my jeans. I looked down and saw the blood.

"Uh-oh," was all I could say and I suddenly became very dizzy. I'm not squeamish or anything, but the smell or sight of blood makes me faint. I tried to grab onto the wall next to me to balance myself, but it was no use. Everything was growing dim as I started to slump forward. Just then I noticed a guy that I didn't recognize, with light brown hair, wearing a basketball jersey come over to me.

"Haha, uhh sorry about that…you're not hurt are you…? Whoa! Oh my gosh are you ok?!"

That's when everything finally grew completely dark, and I fell over.

**So there you go! Ya, it's short but no worries EPOV next chapter is a lot longer!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND VOTE IN POLL ON PROFLIE!!!!!!!**

**Until next time, (this hopefully won't be a moth like last time, but maybe a couple of days)**

**~Ketzchexmex**


	7. I Sure as Hell Won't be OK

**Here it is people! Chapter 6 part B. (technically though, we're just gonna call it chaper 7) Enjoy and don't forget to review! Please tell me what you think! And if you could take a few secs to vote on the poll on my profile too, I'd really love that!!!!!!**

**I own nothing….ect ect, you get the idea….**

EPOV

To rate my day on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, my day was an eleven.

Tanya had congratulated me on a job well done yesterday when she dropped me off at my house. I was supposed to get a ride from Jasper to school today, but Tanya also insisted that I get a ride with some guy named Mike Newton. Jasper was in neutral territory, he was popular to Tanya's standards, but he also wasn't considered a loser like my other friends. He could be normal, he was lucky.

I met Mike this morning when he came, and let's just say that it was an interesting experience. I swear some of my IQ points dropped from having to talk to the guy. It was impossible to have a decent conversation. He was almost as air-headed as Tanya. Now that I think of it, they would really make a great match.

During the day, more and more of the popular girls would make themselves known to me. I tried to ignore most of them and get on my day, but they were practically everywhere I turned! Usually after class there would be another two or three of them offering to walk with me to my next class. Of coarse Tanya would be there each time, attaching herself to my arm, but no, the worst was yet to come.

The period I had before lunch was the one I had with Alice; Spanish. I knew she was furious with me, she had the right to be, but I still didn't want to go through what was about to happen. I had managed to escape from my escorts by leaving my last class early, so I made it to Spanish before anyone was in the room, including the teacher. Just as I sat down at my desk, Alice came in.

She. Was. Pissed.

A single word went through my mind as she walked over my desk. Crap. I knew she would yell at me. I had seen this coming; I braced myself and sunk deeper into my chair as I waited for her to explode in front of me….

"Why?" It was a small, delicate, and angelic voice. Huh? I looked up at her and saw that she wasn't angry at all. Instead she looked confused and hurt. When I didn't respond, she spoke again. "Why did you do that to us? To me..and Jasper? To Bella? We thought you were our friend." I didn't know what to say. This wasn't like Alice at all. She was usually very loud and aggressive when it came to voicing her opinions. I really hurt her.

There wasn't a lot of time before class started and someone could walk in at any moment. I couldn't be seen talking to Alice. "Alice listen to me. I can't tell you everything, but please understand that I didn't want to, I still don't want this!" Before I could continue, she interrupted me.

"Stop Edward, just give it a rest. You have no idea what you've done do you? Have you even _seen _how Bella looks today?? I don't believe, and I certainly know that I can't trust you anymore." She turned around, and took her seat in the very back of the class. I turned in my chair to face her.

"Alice I'm not ly-"

The door flew opened and the teacher, with some students behind her, walked in. I turned around again to face the front of the classroom and didn't look back at Alice for the entire period. When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the lesson and the beginning of lunch, Alice was up and out the room in a flash. Prefect, my day was just getting better and better.

At lunch I sat at _their _table without argument. I wasn't hungry, so just sat there listening to the mindless conversations going on. I looked around the cafeteria and found my real friends sitting at our usual table. Alice was talking to jasper and he was listening eagerly. I'm happy for him that he can be with Alice in peace.

My brother and sister were sitting in a back table for the juniors. I hadn't spent a lot of time with either of them lately. I don't think I even introduced them to the gang. Kind of late now….

What I saw next nearly crushed me to pieces. Bella was sitting there with Alice and Jasper, not eating, looking completely lifeless. Her face was paler than usual; all traces of her normal blush gone. She was staring off into the distance and her eyes were glazed over; dead. Her glow and wonderful spark were extinguished. Alice was right, god, did I really do _that_ to her?

When the bell rang again, I got up quickly and went to go get my books from my locker. I turned into the hallway and saw a tall guy with brown hair opening my locker. "Excuse me," I asked him, "What are you doing in my locker?" He looked at me really confused.

"What are you talkin-, oh wait. Are you Edward Cullen?" I nodded and he handed me a piece of paper. "Hey sorry. I'm Dylan Grayson. I was told to give this to you." I took the note and opened it. It was a letter written with a pink glitter pen. This can't be good. It read:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 1

1Eddie-1

1I had your stuff moved to a new, better locker. 1

1Don't worry, you don't have to thank me. It's #161

11

11

1 Love Tanya1

1Locker Combo: 162410941

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I groaned loudly and sighed heavily.

"Sorry man. You ok?" Dylan seemed nice enough, not your usual popular.

"Ya, just Tanya is really starting to piss me off."

"I know the feeling. Before you came along she was like that with me. Once you stepped in, she dropped me and didn't care what I did anymore. I know this doesn't help your situation, but thanks. It may seem bad now, but eventually she'll get bored with you too."

"Wow really? I guess I'm glad I could help you out. Hopefully she'll lose interest so I can't get back to my normal life again."

"Hope it works out man. I got to go to class, but I'll see you around."

"Cool, see ya."

I left to go find my locker and discovered that it was smack in the middle of Tanya and her other friends.

Oh joy!

When I got to Bio, I was hoping that it would be better than the rest of my day so far. It was 10 times worse. I came in and Bella was already there doodling on her notebook. She didn't even look up when I sat down. The teacher came in and started his lecture. She took notes carefully the entire time, without picking her head up once. I caught a glimpse of her face and she still looked like a zombie from lunchtime. There was only one time before the end of class when our eyes met. She seemed lost, the pain obviously in her eyes. She just looked away from me. The bell rang and Bella got up slowly without looking back as she left.

Ya, just screw my life.

I can't believe the damaged I've caused. I'm about to snap and I've only gone through a day of this torture. I went to gym and changed like usual. After coach told us he had to go to another staff meeting me and a couple of guys decided to start a game of basketball. I had played a lot of basketball back home and I planned on joining the team here.

On my team was Mike, (UGH!) Rick, Jason, and Dylan. I can't believe I hadn't noticed that Dylan and I have this class together. I wonder what other classes we might have together. It was really great to meet at least one normal _popular._

A few minutes into the game we were beating the other team: Ben, Eric, Tyler, Shawn, and Jacob. We were coming down the court and Jason passed Dylan the ball. The other team was doing a full court press and Jacob was playing really good defense. He and Ben had trapped Dylan and he looked for an open pass. I managed to break away and get his attention, but since Jacob is so tall he threw it really high. I tried to jump, but it was out of my reach; it flew into the bleachers where a lot of the girls were sitting.

"Heads up!" Mike called out from behind me.

Some of the cheerleaders screamed even though the ball was headed nowhere near them. Unfortunately the basketball hit a girl sitting down reading a book. She looked up just in time for it to hit her right in the nose. I was about to go see if she was alright, until I realized who it actually was. Bella. "Crap," I said out loud.

Dylan jogged up next to me. "Sorry bout the bad pass, where'd it go?" I didn't say a word as I pointed in Bella's direction. She had dropped her book, and her hands covered her nose. "Aww shit! Did it hit her? Is she alright?" I couldn't do anything but shrug and stand still as Dylan ran over to check on her.

She was hunched over and I saw red drip from her hands. I overheard Dylan freak out whether or not she was fine and then she fell over forwards. Dylan caught her and one of the girls called out, "Oh my gosh, she's dead!" We had gathered a little audience by now and Dylan just groaned at her stupidity.

"She's not dead, she just fainted. I think the blood set her off. I'm going to take her to the nurse." Bella's body was limp as he picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the gym. Dylan held her tightly against his chest. _A little too tightly if you ask me._

This was worse than everything that had happened today combined. Bella was hurt, and once again, I couldn't do anything, but stand there as someone else carried her away.

I hope Bella will be ok after today, because I sure as hell won't.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**OH AND ALMOST FORGOT!**

**Enough with the caps, it's annoying me lol.**

**But from now on, anyone who reviews gets a preview of the next chapter!!!!!!!!**

**Until next time,**

**~Ketzchexmex**


	8. Why am I Being Carried? again?

**Here it is! Chapter 7!!!! Special thanks to all the people who favorited and alerted!!! Love you guys! Also special thanks to dreamngo4it9, Sweetdreams82, Kelly, and JennWen for their amazing reviews!!!!!! 24 reviews guys! This is still my first story so for me……that's well….AMAZING! I really love you guys! **

**Please don't forget to review and check out my poll on my profile page!**

**P.S. (psssssssst!) I don't own twilight or any of the characters! Just letting you know!**

**BPOV**

Ugh, my head hurt like hell…Where was I anyway? It felt as though the ground was shaking. I vaguely remembered what had happened, something with a basketball and blood. Oh, blood, that explains why I passed out. I let out a moan and my eyes fluttered open. Wow. Didn't see that coming.

I opened my eyes to realize I was being carried by a gorgeous brown haired boy I had never met before. He had a heart shaped face and a few freckles on his nose. Guessing from how far off the ground I was, I figured he was somewhere around 5''6, 5''8. He held onto me tightly and I could see his large muscles despite his small build. It was easy to feel his protruding 6 pack through his thin white cotton t-shirt.

He looked down at me and his eyes widened when he realized that I was awake. He had sparkling clear blue eyes and I immediately fell into them. I smiled and he grinned back, dazzling me with his picture perfect smile.

"Hey, you're awake! Are you alright?"

"Ya I think so. My head kind of hurts, but that's about it. What happened?"

"Oh well, during the game I tried passing the ball to Edward, but I threw it too hard, and it sorta, kinda, maybe……hit you smack it the face. I'm really sorry about that by the way." He blushed a little and I giggled at his attempt to apologize.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Sorry for passing out on you though."

"I hit you, and make you pass out, and you're apologizing?" I laughed and looked back up at him.

"Um, ya…I guess I am..?"

"Wow, you're really something," he said, still smiling. "I'm Dylan by the way. Or I guess for today, you're personal chofer." We both laughed at that and I couldn't help but blush a little bit more.

"Bella," was all I responded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella."

It was wired, I had seen Dylan before, he was new to Forks last year, and I remember that at least. But why had I not ever met him before now? I guess I went through so much crap last year that I didn't even manage to notice him. How could I not though? Now _really _getting a good and close look of him, he was flippin gorgeous, drop dead hott! No doubt about that, and it only helped that he was sweet and funny too.

"Not to seem rude or anything," I couldn't help but ask, "but why do you think we've never melt till now? You moved here last year right?"

"Now that you mention it, I've actually been thinking the same thing. I guess we just hung around different crowds, but I still think I would have noticed you." My heart was practically beating out of my chest and I swear I was going to faint again. Just then we arrived at the front office where the nurse was.

"Here, you can put me down now, I probably weigh a ton."

"A ton? Hardly. Don't worry, I got you." He then managed to hold me with one arm and easily use the other to open the office door. Of course he had to pull me closer to him in order to do so, but I didn't mind at all.

"Oh my! What happened?" called out when we came in and she finally noticed us.

I was about to answer, but Dylan spoke up first. "We had a small basketball incident in gym and Bella here fainted when her nose started to bleed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear! Nurse Meyer is in her office, why don't you have her take a look at you?"

"Thanks, that's where we're headed." I then looked up at Dylan and had a major flash of Déjà vu when I said, "Come on Dylan. It's just down the hall!" I hit his arm playfully as he walked and said, "Yes mam!"

We went into the nurse's office and she had the same reaction as . She told Dylan to put me down on one of the beds. She also asked me what happened and Dylan once again explained the whole story before I had a chance to. She ran some tests, but I kept assuring her I was fine. Finally she said I could go, but suggested that I shouldn't rive until at least tomorrow, and sit down or drink plenty of water if I start to feel dizzy again. I thanked her and Dylan and I left.

"Dylan," I turned around to face him once we were outside again and made our way to the gym to get our stuff. School was almost over anyway. "Thanks so much for everything." His eyes were dazzling me again and I couldn't help but let a smile creep in as he shook his hair as it fell into his face. It took all of my concentration to finish what I was trying to say. "If it weren't for you helping me, I don't know where'd I'd be. What I'm really trying to say is…thanks for carrying my unconscious body all the way across campus."

We both laughed at that, and I continued, "I'm glad we met and if you ever need anything, just ask, I need to find someway to repay you."

"Well now that you mention it, there is one thing you could do for me." Wow, I didn't actually think he would need something. It wasn't a lie or a bluff or anything like that, but I didn't really think he would need anything since we had just met. Dylan's nice, but we didn't really know each other that well yet.

"Well you're really something Bella, and I would love to really get to know you better. He looked really nervous and started stuttering. "Do you want to maybe….I don't know…uhh….got out? With me…? Friday night?"

Oh my Gosh! He just asked me out! And he's so nervous about it! That's so cute! Not only is her absolutely gorgeous, but he also saved my life! Ok well maybe that's exaggerating it a little, but who cares! I could reply fast enough. "Really!?" Wait breath. Come on Bella, let's try not to sound too pathetic or desperate. "That's sounds great, I'd love to go out with you Friday night."

Wait for it, and queue blush.

"Perfect, does seven sound alright?"

" Ya, Can't wait." And then I completely lost all my regular sanity, stood right up on my tip-toes, and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and it seemed brighter than ever before. We finally got to the gym and when we walked in, some of the guys came over to see if I was ok. I told everyone I was fine, all thanks to Dylan, and thanked them for caring. Not one of the cheerleaders said anything to me, and when they looked over it was a wave of death glares. Were they mad at me or something? It was really weird.

I changed back into my regular clothes, it was funny actually. I hadn't noticed that I was in my gym clothes the entire time. I was about to leave to find Alice so we could go home, when I heard someone call out my name.

"Bella!" I recognized it instantly as the voice I was growing to love more and more.

"Hey Dylan, everything ok?"

"Yup, I just wanted to say bye and walk you to your car. Not that you should be driving anyway. Remember, nurse's orders." He smiled skeptically at me and I explained.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm going with my friend Alice. And anyway, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, thank-you very much!"

"Well! Sooooorrrry for caring!" He threw his arms in the air dramatically to add the extra affect.

We laughed again at each other, when Alice came over to us. "Hey Bella. Glad to see you're looking better." She shifted her gaze over to Dylan and her eyebrows raised and she gave me a wink that I really hoped Dylan didn't see. "And who's your friend here?" She had her evil little pixie grin plastered to her face and stretched out her hand to meet the one Dylan offered her.

"I'm Dylan, and you must be Alice. Bella was just telling me about you."

"She was, was she? Well it's nice to meet you to Dylan." She turned back to me, "Well unfortunately we got to go Bell, and my dad wants me home early. So I got to get you back soon. See you around Dylan."

"Ok Alice, see ya, and Bella, I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

I looked at him confused, and he answered my unasked question. "You heard the nurse, you shouldn't be driving. I'll pick you up in the morning before school." Before I could even say anything, he turned away and walked to him car. He stepped into a car that I've only seen it magazines: a Black Aston Martin Vanquish.

We he zoomed out of the parking lot, Alice spoke up, "Damn Bella! I've got to get into your gym class if this is the kind of guys you meet! You've got to tell me everything! You were barely conscious when I left you and now you're brighter than ever before!"

She dragged me by my wrist and pulled me into her car. We sped along to her house while I reviews what happened, and she fired questions right and left at me. She was like a Mexican jumping bean, (A.N. mmmmm I'm the mood for Mexican food now) she seemed so happy for me, and told me that as her best friend, she approved.

When we arrived, we started to do our homework, but I found that I couldn't concentrate long enough to really get anything done. My thoughts kept going to a certain brown haired, blue eyed guy, who was absolutely wonderful. I couldn't wait for tomorrow or Friday night. That last period made this one of the best days ever, and I couldn't even remember what I was upset about before…..

**And there it is! Hope you liked it! Let me know with a review! I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**Remember that all reviews get a preview of the next chapter!**

**(If you don't have an account make sure to leave me your email)**

**Until next time,**

**~ketzchexmex**


	9. Moved On?

**OH DEAR LORD!**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG IT ISN'Y EVEN FUNNY…..**

**I really am sorry guys, with school and all I just really haven't had time. But I'm wanting to change that. I'm not promising anything, but I will be updating A LOT sooner than I did this time! **

**I really appreciate everyone who hasn't given up on me and is still following this story. I know that when authors don't update, eventually I just give up on them.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys!**

Sweetdreams82

lolly-pop92

JennWen

dreamngo4it9

K-cullen13

Vampiregurl

xoxMandyxox

**Remember to review!!!!!!!! Love to hear what you think!**

**As always I own nothing…..ect ect….**

EPOV

I took my own car to school today, but unfortunately had the pleasure of having to pick up Newton on the way. It wasn't awkwardly quiet though. I think we just both understand that we hate the other and want nothing to do with each other. We've silently agreed to co-exist. He doesn't want me in is his group of friends just as much as I don't want to be with them. In an odd way we have some sort of weird respect for the other…..It's hard to explain.

After yesterday I wasn't really sure want to expect today. I wanted to make sure that Bella was ok from the basketball incident. I would have to find Dylan and ask him. It would be nice to have someone on the inside, on both sides. He really was a great guy. I haven't had too much time to get to know him, but he seems like a pretty decent friend. Emmett and I usually go out on Friday nights, so I decided that I would ask him if he wanted to join us to go see a movie or something.

I couldn't find him before school, but guess who did…..

"Eddie!" I turned around and saw Tanya approaching me with two other girls practically glued to her sides.

"What do you want, "I said angrily.

She just smiled. "Now, now Eddie, temper, temper. You wouldn't want me upset now, would you? We both know the kind of power I have over 'she who shall not be named'."

One of the other girls spoke up." You mean Voldermort?" Wow I see rocket scientists in training." I thought we were talking about the ugly ass girl with the nasty brown hair?" She cocked her head to the side and I knew she was really having a hard time connecting the dotes on this one.

"Well I don't know about Bella, but if anyone here is an evil bitch of a witch, it's probably Tanya." Ya I probably just crossed the line. Tanya glared right at me and took two steps to get all up in my face.

"Look. You're really starting to push it Eddie. I should just call daddy now and tell him to kick the bitch's dad onto the street were he belongs right now."

I couldn't stand this. This control she had over me was ridiculous. Why she was so obsessed with me, I had no idea. But I wasn't in a situation to question. She didn't only have power over me. She had it over everyone. This was practically Tanya's world and she was being nice enough to make us her slaves in it.

"Don't do that," I said, defeated, "please."

She just scoffed at me, "That's what I thought. Now come so you carry my books and walk me to class. Girls, I'll see you at lunch. Let's go Eddie." Without another word she dumped her books into my arms and turned to walk towards the school. I just followed behind her like the pathetic dog I was.

When we reached her classroom, she took her books and without another word stepped inside. I somehow managed to make my way across campus to my locker to garb my stuff and got to my class just as the final bell rang. The teacher wasn't there yet so everyone was still up out of their seats talking to friends. I didn't really have any friends in this class. There were some fellow 'populars' from Tanya's approved list of people I was allowed to talk to, but I had no interest in being with any of them any more than I had to. Most of the seats were already taken; I scanned the room in search of an empty desk. There was one near the back next to….Dylan? Huh…never noticed that he was in my first period class. Well that just worked out well.

"Hey Dylan, I didn't realize you were in this class."

When he saw me, he looked shocked too. "Ya…same here. Come on, sit." I sat and pulled out my notebook class. I tried not to act anxious or anything, but I just had to ask him about yesterday, I was worried about Bella, and dying to know what had happened. I leaned back into my chair and tried to sound like I didn't care at all. "So what happened yesterday after you took that chick to the office?"

His eyes grew wide and his face practically lit up like a kid on Christmas day. "You mean Bella? Dude, I was gonna tell you all about that! She's amazing! Ok so here's the story. She's passed out or whatever so I'm carrying her to the nurse right? Then all of a sudden she wakes up and starts apologizing about what happened. Weird, I know, but then we just kept talking about stuff, and she was just really funny. So we finally got there and I did the whole gentleman thing and opened the doors for her and explained what happened to her to the nurse. Chicks dig that kind of stuff. I mean, have you ever talked to her before? She's hot!"

I was contemplating whether or not I should just punch him in the gut now or later. It was hard not reacting to what he was saying. I liked Dylan, but I didn't like the idea of Bella being with any other guy than me. I didn't know if Bella knew, but as Emmett, Alice, and even Rose have told me, apparently it's plainly obvious that I like Bella. Ever since that first day, when I was enough of a jackass to kiss her, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her.

Dylan kept talking, at that point he was just rambling on. When he was finally done I forgot how much I wanted him dead for a second to remember that I actually thought he was an alright guy and wanted to invite him to hang out. "So are you doing anything Friday night? My brother and I usually go out to see a movie or something and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with."

"Wow, ya thanks. That sounds great, but I can't this Friday, I already got plans. Another time alright?" He was smiling like crazy and I couldn't help but ask him was he was so happy about. "Edward, that's what I've been waiting to tell you. I asked Bella is she wanted to go out with me on Friday and she said yes! I got a date with one of the hottest chicks in school!"

I couldn't believe it. How could Bella have said yes? The entire day she seemed so depressed, so broken. Had she really bounced back that fast? What am I talking about? Of course she did. Just because I'm sulking around like some pathetic pussy, doesn't mean she should too. She was probably upset about something else before, but what about what Alice had said before? None of this made any sense, but if Bella could bounce back so fast, then maybe I should as well.

I tried to put on my happiest expression. "That's great man, I really hope it works out for you."

"Me too, I've never really been out with something who's so way above and out of my league, but maybe if I play my cards right everything will be fine." He seemed really nervous about the whole ordeal. If Bella had to go out with anyone, I guess I'm happy that it's with a guy as nice as Dylan rather than some of the other pervs at this school.

The teacher finally walked in and immediately started their lecture. Dylan and I didn't talk for the rest of the period and left with a simple 'see you at lunch'.

When Spanish finally came around I half expected another episode from Alice, but surprisingly she didn't look my way once during the class. When the lunch bell finally rang she got up out of her seat and walked out talking and laughing with friends as if nothing had happened yesterday. It really was as if I had been completely erased from their lives an they didn't remember me at all.

One part of me was happy for that, that I wasn't hurting them any more than I already had. But the other half felt hurt as if I hadn't done anything at all. As if they didn't care.

I really got to start watching more football, if I keep thinking like such a woosy girl.

When Biology came around I was anticipating how Bella would act in class, maybe if she really wasn't upset I could….well I couldn't really do anything. I couldn't talk to her, especially with Tanya in this class. I would have to find away around this. Even if she didn't care, I had to find a way to tell Bella what was going on without getting caught. I got to class early so I just sat down and waited as everyone else came in.

What really surprised me was when Dylan walked in. "Dylan, what are you doing here?"

He looked over and smiled and walked over to my desk.

"Well since the semester ended, I asked if I could switch into AP Biology. They screwed up my schedule at the beginning of the year and put me in Chemistry even though I took the class last year. I agreed to go through it as long as they switched me to Biology when the semester ended. So here I am!"

"Oh ok, awesome. This class is pretty easy so you shouldn't have a hard time catching up." Just then the teacher walked in and right behind him was Bella.

"Here I got to go talk to the teach." I wasn't really paying attention to what he said. He walked to the teacher's desk and started talking. I just watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella sat down next to me and pulled out her notebook for class. The bell rang and Dylan took a random seat in the back of the room.

"Alright class, Mr. Grayson here has just transferred from Chemistry, so since it's a new semester anyway, I thought I would change your assigned seating. Some students were really excited while others could care less about who they sat next to. This was my only class, and even though I couldn't talk to her I was annoyed that I wouldn't be sitting next to her. Just as long as I didn't end up next to Tanya, I would be fine.

Speaking of which, I realized that she was looking at me over her shoulder from the front of the room. She was hoping for the exact opposite, she wanted me no where else but next to her and I started to worry if she had bribed the teacher to put her and I together. Knowing Tanya, that wasn't a complete impossibility.

"Alright here are your new seats." He turned on the overhead projector and a drawing of desks with out names on it came up. I found my name somewhere in the middle of the room next to a guy I hadn't really ever talked to before. Whew. Tanya looked upset, but quickly got over as she sat next to another girl two rows down from me. I looked for Bella's name and saw that she was across from me, one row ahead. I was secretly hoping that she didn't get him as a partner, but no such luck. Right next to name 'Swan', was the clearly written 'Grayson'.

Class continued and I watched them talk and pass notes to each other the entire time. When class ended they both got up and walked out, but not without Dylan stopping to get the door for her. I didn't want Tanya to come talk to me so I quickly rushed out and to my locker once they had left the classroom. I managed to make it to my car safely.

All in all my day sucked and I couldn't wait for it to be over. I was about to pull out, when out of my side mirror I saw Bella, in Dylan's car. She was smiling and laughing at something he had said and I just couldn't take it. I wanted to just get out my car, march right over there, pull her out, and tell her how much she meant to me. I killed me to see her be with someone the way I wanted to be with her.

It wouldn't work though. I was staying away to protect her and her dad. I had seen what kind of shape her house was in. She had even told us; they got by but without Charlie's work, she didn't know where they'd be. I couldn't do that to her, no matter how much it hurt me. She had clearly moved on, it was time for me to do the same.

Since when had I got myself so worked up and concerned about some girl?

_Because you idiot, this isn't just some girl, this Bella we're talking about. She means so much more to you than you're willing to admit._

I didn't want to care. That only hurt more. But I couldn't help looking back over at them one more time before driving away.

_I know your upset, but a t lest she's with a good guy._

Dylan was a good guy. He would be everything for her that I couldn't.

_Now you're just sounding like some pathetic, love-sick puppy. Grow some balls man!_

Alright, alright, but what am I supposed to do?

_Keep fighting. Don't give in; you know she's worth it._

That would always be true. She would always be worth it.

**And there you have it!**

**Thanks again to all my readers who have stuck with me during my major writers block.**

**Any ideas? I'd love to hear them!!!**

**Questions and suggestions are always welcome! **

**If you review I will TRY (no promises sorry :/ ) to send out a preview of the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Until next time, **

**Which will definitely be sooner than this time!**

**~Ketzchexmex**


	10. Two Words: Dylan Grayson

**Woooo!!!! Time for another chapter! Thanks again to all my amazing reviewers!!**

**As well to all the people who alerted and favorited!!! I love you guys, you really keep me going!**

**Remember to review, cause I love you!**

**Alright…even though that rhymed…it still sounded kinda creepy….**

**Awesome reviewers:**

Sweetdreams82

Teambellaedward

K-cullen13

JennWen

xoxMandyxox

vampiregurl

chasuriya

BPOV

For the first time, in a really long time, I cared about how I looked for the day. I was bullshitting myself if I thought I could lie about the reason why I was going to such an effort to look nice. I was attempting to look good for two reasons: Dylan Grayson. Ok, admittedly that's really only one reason, but he's just so…..amazing, that he was worth two.

I dug through my closet for what seemed like ages to find an outfit that seemed presentable. I would have called Alice for her fashion expertise, but I was just too tired to deal with her over exaggerated peppiness on top of the nervousness I was feeling now. Dylan would be showing up any minute now, _at my house, _and I needed to look perfect.

Wow, what was with me and this extreme desire for a guy to like me? This is exactly the same way I felt with Ed-.I had to stop that thought completely. All of a sudden I remember everything that had happened and all the pain that had momentarily disappeared with meeting Dylan. My chest ached and I slumped back onto my bed. I just sat there staring blankly out of the window when a loud thundering knock came from the door downstairs.

I jumped up and looked at the clock. Shit! I had been sitting for a straight ten minutes doing nothing! I slipped on my Vans and grabbed my bag as I raced down the stairs. I quickly grabbed an apple off the counter and stopped at the mirror just besides the front door to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important…..like a shirt or something. Knowing me, it wasn't entirely impossible. It was weird looking at what I was wearing. I hadn't really been paying attention before, and was quite relieved to see that I actually did look really good.

I took in a last deep breath to calm my racing heartbeat and opened the door. There standing in all his glorious beauty was the star from my dreams last night. *Epic swoon*

"Hey Bella, good morning. Ready to go?" He smiled sweetly and I nearly fainted again.

"Ya, sorry for keeping you waiting, I accidentally slept in." I was a terrible liar, but I had to come up with something. I turned quickly to grab the house key off the hook and stepped out to lock the door. Once everything was locked up, I bent over to place the key under the mat.

I came up to see Dylan still staring at me. He quickly turned away and looked obviously embarrassed for being caught practically gawking at my ass. I just laughed and followed him to his car. I need to add that to my checklist.

Gorgeous eyes? Check.

Breathtaking smile? Check

Sexy ass car? MAJOR DOUBLE A-PLUS CHECK.

His car might have even beaten him on a sexy scale. From 1 to 10 there were both tied at a spectacular 11. I didn't know much in terms of cars, but you had to be an idiot not to recognize this bad boy. It was a gorgeous pure white 2009 Audi R8 V10. The only reason I recognized it was because Charlie kept a pile of torn out magazine pages of things he wanted to buy 'when' he won the lottery. It was funny to see what he kept adding to his collection and we called it his 'you wish pile'. This car was always at the top.

I tried not to sound so star struck, but my voice came out sounding shocked as though I was being introduced to some celebrity. "This is your car? Where'd this come from? This is definitely not, what you were driving before!"

He remained silent and kept smiling like some Cheshire cat.

He opened the door for me and I slid in before he shut it. He came around and soon enough he zipped out of my driveway and down the street towards school.

I felt like such an idiot for how I reacted to his car that I just wanted to restart the entire morning all over again. I saw his iPod resting on the dashboard, so I reached over and grabbed it. I looked over at his and asked, "So what cha listening to?" Thankfully he smiled and told me to pick something. I flipped through his songs and found something that I couldn't help but smile about. It blasted through the speakers and filled the car.

_**WHOO!**_

Here we go everybody!

You get the limo out front  
Ooh whoa  
Hottest styles, Every shoe, Every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  


I couldn't contain my laughter as the oh so familiar Hannah Montana song played. Dylan look mortified and was just speechless as I continued to giggle and clutch my sides. I finally stopped and was suddenly terrified. What if actually really likes this kind of stuff and I had just completely made fun of him? Nice job Bella, there goes your date Friday.

Instead he smiled brightly as ever and sang along with the chorus.

_**You get the  
Best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Than you rock out the show  
You get the  
Best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know you got the best of both worlds!**_

He turned the volume down a little, "Just so you know, that's uhhh my little sister's doing. Even though I could practically be Hannah Montana's twin, this isn't quite my style." He took his ipod off the dashboard as we stopped at a traffic light. "Tell me if this is any better compared to that pop princess."

_**I took a walk for the very first time  
On the dark side of the dance floor  
Lit a match just to heat things up  
But I got more than I bargained for**_

"All Time Low right? I love these guys! I recognize the sound, but what's the song?"

"Finally, a girl with taste! It's called 'A Party Song'."

We sat in comfortable silence to the rest of the way just listening to some of his favorite songs on his play list. We finally pulled up to the school and he parked easily in a spot close to the school. He shut off the engine and got out fast enough to open to door for me.

_And he's a gentleman too, can this guy be any more completely perfect?_

_Get a hold of yourself Bella, pay attention! He's talking to you!_

"Sorry, what was that?" I blushed with my head down feeling like a complete idiot for spacing out like that in front of him. Also I managed to trip on a crack in the pavement and tumble forward. Fortunately Dylan caught me arm stopping me from making an even bigger fool of myself and canceling the reunion between the sidewalk and my face.

I just turned a deeper shade of red, but he simply laughed, "You're quite a handful you know that? I'm glad I got to drive you, who knows what you would've been like out on the road." I hit him playfully on the arm and pretended to be upset. "Oh come on Bella, I'm kidding! Don't be mad! Wait…..unless you're just messing with me too?!" And just like that, before I could even turn around, he swept me off my feet just like he had yesterday. I let out a really girly shriek.

"Dylan! Put me down!" People were starting to stare as we got closer to the front doors.

"Awww you're not fun." He pouted like a little kid right outside of the main entrance door.

"Stop pouting young man," I reprimanded him playfully, "Now what were you saying before all this began?"

"Oh. Just that I hope you have a nice day, and I'll see you at lunch. That's all." The warning bell rang and students moved quickly through the halls trying to get to their first period classes. "Well I got to go, see you around," and with that sparkling smile that put my heart into overdrive, he took off down a hallway with the other students.

**(AN:I really dislike stories that relive scenes from different POV all the time, so I'm just skipping Bella's day cause you kinda saw it last chapter with Edward. Maybe I'll do an outtake chapter if yall really want)**

Friday could not come soon enough. We had an early release that day for a teacher's development thingy or something like that, so Dylan dropped me out my house at about 2, saying he would be back to pick me up at seven. When I asked him where we were going, just so I would have some vague idea of what to wear, he simply said it was a secret, but not to worry about it and that he had had it all taken care off. I was confused no doubt, but just along with it and got out and went inside. Literally the moment I closed to door and I heard the engine of his car disappear down the street, the doorbell rang.

I opened and in bounced a very energetic Alice carrying more bags than I thought her small body could manage. I stepped aside quickly as she dumped everything on the living room couch and nearly collapsed on the floor.

"Alice what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Jasper today. And why do you have so many bags with you?"

She got herself up off the floor and brushed off her skirt. "Ok first, I am hanging out with Jazz, don't you worry. Seccond, I'm here to help you get ready for your date tonight. This is just all the stuff I need. Dylan talked to me before so I could work out your outfit, but don't even think that you're going to get where you're going tonight out of me because I swore I wouldn't, and plus, it would ruin the amazing surprise. To just go with it and let's get working!" She clapped her hands together and grabbed me by the wrist and proceeded to drag me up the stairs towards my room. "Go get in the shower while I bring the rest of this stuff up to your room."

"But Alice hold-."

"No Bella, no arguments, we don't have a lot of time. Now go!" I gave up quickly knowing there was no point in trying to go against Alice's wishes, especially when she was so crazy determined like this. I got into the shower and enjoyed the few minutes to myself as the hot water pelted down on my back, relaxing my tensed up muscles. I was really nervous for tonight. I mean it wasn't like I was diving into unknown waters. Dylan and I knew each other and were good friends, but tonight would be when I really got to know him.

This second I was out of the shower Alice shoved me in some sweats and in a chair in front on my vanity. "Ok, just relax while I fix your hair and make up." About an hour later of drying, curling, and god knows what else; Alice proclaimed that I was done. She went over to her collection of bags and pulled out a plastic bag on a hanger, "Ok I found this online and bought it for you forever ago waiting for the right occasion to give it to you. Enjoy!" Without another word she shoved the bag into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom, while closing the door behind me. "And don't ruin your hair putting it on!"

I pulled it out, and Alice had done an excellent job. I usually hated it when she bought me clothes, mainly because I don't like it when people spend a lot of money on me. The other reason is because was Alice usually went overboard extravagant with fashion, most of it wasn't anywhere near my taste. This dress however was gorgeous. It was a black strapless sequined dress that fell right above my knees. I dared to look at the price tag that had still been left on, and almost had a heart attack. I slipped the dress over my head and came out of the bathroom screaming.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON! How dare you spend this much on a dress!!!! Especially on me!"

"Oh my gosh Bella, you look amazing! I knew I had picked out a winner with this one. And stop freaking out about the price, it's from Elizabeth's store, so don't worry about it."

"Elizabeth?"

"New step mom." Alice shrugged it off and began to gather her stuff together. This situation was hard to explain. I never really knew if this was a awkward subject for her. She once had a mom, but she died when Alice was very young of breast cancer. Alice says that she can't really miss her if she never knew her. Her dad on the other hand had apparently never been the same. With all the money, came the women who only want him for it. Her dad jumped around with so many wives that eventually Ally stopped caring. Sometimes we talked about it, but others it was obvious that she hated it and didn't want to bring up.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's cool Bella, don't worry about it. Not tonight. Tonight's your night and you look dazzling. Go knock that boy dead." She smiled at me like there was no tomorrow and finally pulled out some shoes from her backpack. "Alright I know they're heels, but they go with the dress and super comfortable, but try not to trip and kill yourself tonight. And don't forget the jacket I left for you hanging by the door."

I helped her lug all of her stuff back downstairs and we heard the familiar sound of Charlie's car pull into the driveway. It cut off, and he came inside. "Hey girls, how was your day?" He hung up his jacket and went into the kitchen to get a beer.

"Hey Charlie, school was good and I'm heading out. It's a little early for the beer aint it?"

"Alice, it's the weekend and I don't have to go in tomorrow, give a man a break would ya?" I loved the way that my best friend and my dad got along. Ally was really the sister I never had.

"ok, whatever Charlie, just take it easy. I got to go Bella. Jasper's going to pick me up and I still got to get myself ready. Good luck tonight and have fun!" She came over and gave me a tight hg before picking up her stuff and letting herself out.

"She's right Bella, you look beautiful." I blushed and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Thanks dad. Are you staying in tonight?"

"Yup, just me some chips, a beer and the basketball game. That's how a real man spends his weekend. Are you going to be alright tonight? Who exactly are you going out with?"

"He's just a friend from school. Do you know the family? His name's Dylan Grayson."

"Grayson? Ya I know the mother, very nice lady. I'm not sure what they do though. I'm sure he's a good guy. You have fun tonight."

"Thanks dad, he's going to be here soon. I won't be out too late. Oh and before I forget to ask, just wondering, why aren't you working this weekend? Not that I don't like having you home early, but you normally work Friday evenings and Saturday afternoons; is everything ok?"

"Well actually Bella, things have been a little stressful lately at work. I didn't want to tell you until later, but I'm quitting my job. I don't enjoy being an accountant and they have a opening down at the police station. Apparently my early army days make me qualified. And get this, it pays more! Who would've known? I'm not sure if it's just my mid-life crisis kicking in, but I just want to do something that I'm passionate about, and being an accountant at some stupid large business company is defiantly not what gets me motivated."

"Ok dad, I mean this is kind of sudden, but if it's what you want, then I say go for it. So when's your last day?"

"I handed in my resignation letter a couple of weeks ago actually, so I'm done for good some time next week."

"Awesome." Just then I saw headlights through the window and my stomach immediately filled with butterflies. "He's here, I managed to squeak out.

"Just a friend huh? This boy has got you so nervous you can hardly speak." Charlie was always amused at my ridiculous reactions to everything. It was as if all normal emotion were multiplied by ten fold when associated with me. The doorbell rang and I nearly jumped right out of my skin. My feet became glued to the floor as Charlie got up to answer the door.

"Hey there, you must be Dylan, I'm Bella's dad. Come on inside." Dylan look perfect as ever wearing black dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Thank-you sir, it's nice to meet you."

"Bella! Dylan's here!" I could hear the smile in his voice as he called me, acting like I wasn't ten feet away hiding around the corner in the kitchen. He was enjoying my nervousness. Some loving and caring dad he was. I stepped around the corner and smiled at him.

"Hey Dylan."

'Hey Bella. You ready to go?"

"Ya, let me just grab my jacket." I pulled out my black North face jacket from the closet just like Alice had said Dylan came over to help me put it on.

"She won't be out too late sir, I'll be sure to bring her back not too late."

"Thanks Dylan, you kids have fun. And Dylan, you can call me Charlie." It was amazing, He had been such a gentleman and Charlie really seemed to like him. Tonight was going to be absolutely spectacular.

**And there you have it!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please review telling me what you think!!!**

**Next chapter: Bella's Date!!!**

**I'm excited to write it, but I need some help! Specifically yours!**

**Where should they go or do? Classic dinner/ movie/ or is Dylan more exciting then that! Give me your ideas please!!! I'll definitely credit you in the next chapter!!!**

**Sorry for promising previews to reviewers when I couldn't deliver…**

**Until next time!**

**~Ketzchexmex**

***I'll put Bella's dress in a link on my profile so go check it out!**


	11. Date Night

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers for the last chapter!!!!**

Chasuriya

Starr Cullen

K-cullen13

Sweetdreams82

Thatguyyousaw

Magic Carpet Bitch

**AN at the end!!!!!**

Last time on NOLY:

"**Bella! Dylan's here!" I could hear the smile in his voice as he called me, acting like I wasn't ten feet away hiding around the corner in the kitchen. He was enjoying my nervousness. Some loving and caring dad he was. I stepped around the corner and smiled at him.**

"**Hey Dylan."**

'**Hey Bella. You ready to go?"**

"**Ya, let me just grab my jacket." I pulled out my black North face jacket from the closet just like Alice had said Dylan came over to help me put it on.**

"**She won't be out too late sir, I'll be sure to bring her back not too late."**

"**Thanks Dylan, you kids have fun. And Dylan, you can call me Charlie." It was amazing, He had been such a gentleman and Charlie really seemed to like him. Tonight was going to be absolutely spectacular.**

BPOV

This could not be happening. It just wasn't natural for me to be this unlucky. I refused to accept what I saw before me, how could my wonderful evening go down the drain even before it really started? It wasn't fair, it just wasn't!

It hadn't started out bad at all though. The ride with Dylan had been great, without any trace of quiet awkwardness. He had a play list ready of all his favorite music, which I also loved. He even added a few Hannah Montana songs just for laughs and we had a great time reliving our 'Best of Both Worlds' performance. It wasn't far to the restaurant, and I recognized it as we pulled up. I had been here once before with my dad for a birthday dinner when I was younger. It was a small little place that was really the closest to 'fancy' you could get without having to shlep all the way out to Port Angeles.

We parked and Dylan raced out from his side to get my door for me. He helped me out and took my arm, leading me into the restaurant.

"I didn't want to saw this in front of the chief, but Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." I must have blushed a scarlet red right there and was thankful for the dim lighting of the parking lot to hide my face. Dylan didn't need the light though to know, "You know I really love getting that reaction out of you. You're blush is wonderful." That there just sent another wave across my face, I'm sure it had reached all the way to my ears by now.

"You may love it, but unless you want me as part of the salad, you gotta stop making me feel like a tomato." He laughed silently and held the door open for me. "Wow that was a really pathetic attempt at a joke wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, but funny non the less." We weaved through the small group people in the front waiting for a table towards a guy standing behind a podium.

"Sorry sir, there's about a 30 minute wait for a table."

"That won't be a problem; we have a reservation for two. Grayson?"

He looked slightly taken aback being put in his place by a teenager, but checked the list and grabbed two menus. "Of course sir, right this way." He led us through and to a small booth on the right side next to a window that showed a small pond area that was covered with little twinkling lights. Dylan came up behind me and helped me out of my jacket, leaving his hands to linger a little longer than normal on my bare shoulders.

We looked through the menus and gave out orders to a gangly twenty something that had a bad case of acne. It was really great that is wasn't some hot waitress, or some pompous jerk trying to flirt with one of us. We were just in our own little bubble, talking about anything and everything. I hadn't even noticed, but we were progressively leaning closer and closer into each other from across the table.

Nothing could have possibly ruined the evening. Unfortunately that didn't cover no one.

I wouldn't have even noticed it, if it hadn't been for a pesky eyelash that got in my eye making me blink rapidly in the opposite direction towards the front of the restaurant. The crowd from before had suddenly disappeared and I guessed that they either finally got a table or finally gave up and left. But now there were only two people there, who had just walked in looking for a table.

Why here, why now? Why did it have to be him; them???

"Oh god, no." Dylan followed my gave and looked confused.

"Bella is everything ok?"

"No, god no. Don't look. My two least favorite people in the world are here, and if you don't mind I would really love it if they didn't see us."

It was weird seeing him again. I mean I had some classes with him, but this was the first time for a long while that I actually **looked **at him. It sent another pang of pain through my body and the memories of that afternoon came flooding back into my head. I was so caught up with Dylan that I had just pushed back all the pain. It was nice to be able to escape from all the hurt for a while, but this was just reality coming back to thump me over the head. No matter what I did, it would always hurt.

I was arguing with myself now. Why was I upset to see him? I should be cursing him out with every foul word I knew. I should be dancing around my room like an idiot singing along to All American Rejects 'Gives you Hell'. But instead here I was still feeling everything I had felt before wit some sappy Taylor Swift love song playing softly in the background.

And it didn't help that he was here with her. Hadn't she done enough to make my life miserable? Was this the final cherry on top of it all, or was it only the begging of the end? She had everything she ever wanted; did she really need to have him to?

"Bella, don't worry, it's only Edward and the bitch- uh I mean Tanya." He smiled and my whole face lit up with this sudden information. He hated her just as much as I did. "If you want to leave that's fine, we can get our food to go and just go back to my place for a movie if you want."

Could this boy get any more wonderful? How could I possibly be holding onto the past like I was when I had so much ahead of me? It wasn't fair to Dylan and frankly, it wasn't fair to me. I deserved to be happy, right? Why did I need to hold onto jerks like him, when Dylan was here making me extremely happy?

_Because secretly, you still care about him, just as much as you did that first day he kissed you....._

I quickly pushed the thought back. "No, it's fine. They don't need we're here, I'm not going to let them ruin our night."

He flashed his white teeth with a huge smile, "Perfect." Once again I got lost in his eyes and almost didn't notice the host at the front lead them towards the only free table available; located perfectly behind us.

I whispered shouted at him as they got closer to us, "Quick, look down!"

Unfortunately the inevitable could not be avoided. I heard Tanya high nasally accusing voice, "Dylan, is that you?"

"Shit," we both cursed under our breaths at the same time. We shared a quick smile before turning and looking up. I still hid my face behind my wonderful curly hair. Never before had I been so thankful for my long thick hair.

"Hello Tanya, funny seeing you here."

"Dylan?" I jolt went through my body at the sound of his voice that I tried like crazy to ignore.

"Hey Edward, how's it going? I thought you were going to hang out with your brother tonight?" Tanya cut off his response.

"And not take his girlfriend out to dinner? What kind of guy do you take him for?" It was odd, Tanya was saying in a way that she was pissed about something on both parties; with both Edward and Dylan.

"No I suppose not. I didn't know you guys were going out in the first place." I felt completely out of the loop now, not that I was ever in it in the first place, but it seemed as if they were all referring to things I didn't even have the first clue about.

Edward finally spoke up, his tone laced in remorse, "Well you know Tanya, she's just filled with surprises."

Tanya obviously didn't like his tone and quickly changed the topic. Unfortunately for me she chose that minute to focus on figuring out exactly who Dylan's date was.

"So who's this with you?" I slowly drew my hand to pull my hair behind my left ear and looked up to her. Her eyes looked as though they might have popped right out of head. She didn't even speak to me; she turned her death glare towards Dylan. "What are you doing here with that?"

With Tanya's bitchy comment, several things happened at once. Dylan stood up angrily, Edward finally looked at me and all of a sudden a fire burned within me that made me not care a damn about what she said about me. I was happy here, with Dylan and I wouldn't let her ruin that for me. She didn't scar me; not anymore. I felt strong, invincible.

"Please Tanya, if you came here just to be a bitch to me why don't you just go eat outside in the dumpster with the rest of the trash."

Ok, I know I was feeling brave and all that crap, but where the shiz did that come from?!

Did I really just say that to Tanya?

_Pinch yourself; this has to be a dream……owww…nope. Not a dream_

"What did you just say to me?"

And here it comes again, "You heard me, we're in the middle of enjoying ourselves and we would be grateful if you didn't ruin our evening." And just because I was on a high I added, addressing Edward for the first time in ages, "So if you don't mind Edward can you please escort **this skank**, oops, I mean **your girlfriend**, to your table, and leave us alone? Alright? Thanks." I just stared at them both with a huge smile plastered all across my face, never had I felt this amazing before.

She didn't say anything, just glared at me. I couldn't see it perfectly thought. She seemed half livid as hell and half actually offended and hurt. Without another word, she just turned with a 'huff' and, "let's go Eddie."

Edward however didn't move an inch. He just continued to gaze at me with our eyes locked together. I wouldn't do it though; I wanted to move on from this, and from him.

"Can I help you?" I came out a little more mean than intended, but I thought my tone got the point across: get gone.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. He stepped over to Dylan and they did some weird guy hand shake thing. "Sorry about that, Tanya's crazy, and believe me, I was planning on seeing 'Kick-Ass' with Emmett when she showed up. It wasn't like I had an option, you know?"

"Na man, it's cool, I get it. Remember though, you do always have an option."

"Wish I did, but," he quickly shifted his gave to me and then back to Dylan, " it's umm complicated. Listen, I'll see you Monday, have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." He didn't look at me again as he turned to walk towards Tanya who was already seated and ordering food at their table.

A long silence fell upon us, and I finally looked up from my hands to see Dylan staring right at me. I felt terrible. What was he going to say? That I was terrible for being that rude and harsh? That he didn't want to see me again and just leave?

Instead he broke out into a huge smile.

"Where in the world did that come from? Here I am thinking you're this sweet shy girl and then you come out of nowhere to put Tanya in her place and knock her off her high horse!"

"Sorry about that…"

"Sorry?! That was absolutely amazing! I only wish I had a camera to always remember her face. Bella, that was……was, well, kind of hot actually."

My blush erupted again into my cheeks and I giggled a little. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I don't know if it's ever coming back again. I honestly have no idea where in the world any of that came from, but let me tell you, it felt amazing."

Just then our food arrived and we ate in comfortable silence only adding small comments here and there between bites. Once we had finished dinner and split a piece of delicious chocolate cake, the quiet music that filled the restaurant normally became a little louder and some couples got up to dance on the small center floor.

"Bella, would you like to dance with me?"

"I'm not such a big dancer. As you know I'm kind of clumsy and prone to accidents." He chuckled at my comment and got up to take my hand.

"No matter, it's all in the leading anyway. Plus I think I'm willing to take the risk, don't worry, I won't let you fall."

*Epic swoon* my insides melted away as he took one of my hands in his and rested the other one gingerly on my waist. We started slowly twirling in a small circle as other couples moved around us.

"See? No catastrophes, no earthquakes, and no falling."

"I guess this is my night after all. I haven't even tripped once, it's a miracle."

I hadn't been paying close attention to the music until I noticed some of the lyrics in the song.

_**This is the deep and dyin breath of  
this love we've been workin on  
Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
so I can feel you in my arms  
Nobody's gonna come and save you  
we pulled too many false alarms**_

I rested my head on his chest as he pulled me closer and span me around. "I love this song," I mumbled into his shirt, "It's one of my favorites."

"Same here, well at least it's my favorite now."

We remained like tat for a while until my stupid brain decided to ruin our perfect moment. "So what was all of that before? I didn't know you even knew Tanya, let alone hated her."

He sighed and started explaining, "you know before how we wondered why we hadn't met before? I finally figured out why. Bell, last year, just like Edward is now, I was Tanya's little pet thing too."

My eyes went wide, but I quickly recomposed myself to respond, "Are you serious," I asked him softly, "you were one of them?"

He looked extremely guilty and avoided looking into my eyes, "Ya, when I was new, I was the center of her attention, but now she's, I guess you could say, dropped me for the new meat." He paused for a long moment, "I'm so sorry for everything she's ever done, but you have to know that I had no part in any of it. Not part of anything towards anyone else and certainly nothing to do with the torture she's put you with. But that doesn't make me any better. I've done nothing to stop any of it. I've just hung around in the background because I didn't know what else to do. I want you to know though, that that's all over now. I never want anything to do with any of them ever again."

It was shocking to know that Dylan had in fact been a 'popular', but it was even better to learn that he was done and moving on. I couldn't think of a circumstance where one of Tanya's head toys broke away, she usually kept all of them, even if she wasn't using them anymore. I guess Dylan had been one of the lucky ones to make it out with minimal injury.

"Thank-you for being honest and it's ok. All of that is the past, and I don't want either of us to hold onto any of it. Let's just focus on right now from now on." I wasn't sure if I was trying to reassure Dylan as I was trying to tell myself.

After a few more songs we finally moved back towards our table and Dylan took out his wallet t pay for dinner. "Thanks so much for dinner, but you really should have let me split the bill," he had retrieved our jackets and was helping me back into mine.

"Nonsense, what kind of guy would I be if I let you pay, my mother raised me to be a gentleman, thank-you very much." We headed out and I didn't bother to look back and see if Edward and Tanya were still there, but I could've sworn I saw Dylan taking his time to glance around before we left….

Once we were back into his car and driving back to my house I asked, "So, what does your mom do anyway? I know you've met the chief, but what are your parents like?" I wasn't trying to be the freaky girl who insisted on meeting the parents or anything like that, but I really was genuinely curious about what they did. Dylan was loaded, there was no argument about that, and it didn't matter to me at all, but it had always seemed that throughout my life I was constantly surrounded by the rich and beautiful.

"Oh, mom and dad both work together as jewelers in Port Angeles, they are usually out of the house but I think it's nice that they get to spend so much time together, they're really passionate about all of it. It's really crazy sometimes."

"No, that's awesome. Do you have any siblings though; I mean are always alone when they're out?"

"Ya pretty much. I have a brother but he's on his own now. He lives in New York."

"I'm sorry, that must suck to be alone during the afteernoons…"

"It's alright, it hasn't been that bad lately because of basketball practice after school; it keeps me busy."

"Oh right basketball, how's that going? I'm not such an expert on the game, but I got the whole, 'duck when ball flies in your direction' thing covered." We both laughed at that and I remembered when he had to carry me to the nurse after my fainting spell.

"I would agree with you, you are definitely you're an expert on that. But ya, I love playing. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. We're really pressed for time though, our game is next Friday and coach hasn't even put up the list for who's on the team yet. We find out Monday, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed until then."

"Well I wouldn't be too worried, I'm sure you'll make the team and play a fantastic game Friday." By then we had pulled up to my house and he got out once again getting my door and walking me up to my porch.

"Well hoping that I make the team-"

"Uh-uh try again."

"Ok, _knowing,_- "

"Much better."

"Alright, well knowing that I'll make the team, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to maybe come watch me play on Friday."

I pretended to give it a lot of thought, and I loved the worry line that formed on his forehead when he got nervous. "Stop worrying so much or you'll go prematurely grey. Oh course, I'd love to come, and maybe we can do something after?"

His whole face lit up again and his dazzling smile broke through his previously tightly held together lips, "Of course! That'd be perfect, can't wait." His smile was absolutely infectious, it was impossible not to smile just feeling the happiness radiate from his body.

"I had a great night Bella, thanks for coming out with me."

"No problem, I had a great time too.'

"I'll pick you up Monday?"

"Ya, see you then. Good-night"

"Night," and ever so sweetly, he leaned and placed a soft peck on my cheek, before turning away to his car with a small wave from over his shoulder. I opened the door with the spar key left under the mat, and I saw him pull out of the driveway as I shut the door behind me.

Charlie was exactly where I had left him watching some sports game rerun.

"Hey sweetie, how was it? He didn't try to suck your face off did he?"

I laughed and slid of my shoes at the door and walked into the room, plopping down in one of the empty lounge chairs. "No dad, just cheek, he was very civil."

"Good, because one wrong move and I'll castrate the boy."

"Very funny. But don't freak; you have nothing to worry about. He's great, and this evening's been…..perfect."

**And there you have it!**

**Once again so sorry for such the long wait! To all of those who are still following this story, you have no idea how much I love you guys, you're incredible!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, feel free to post feedback or ideas you may have!!**

**Special thanks to Sweetdreams82 who inspired me to do a little more with this chapter than just a simple filler date.**

**Oh and to anyone still reading and who may or may not care****, I have a job for you! I really don't like the summary I have for this story, and I want to change it, but I'm no good at that kind of thing so……I'm hoping one of my amazing readers has a better idea! Please, if you want PM your own suggestions for the summery of NOLY, I'll pick one and feature them in the next chapter! Good luck to all!**

**(please make sure to PM and not review for this thanks!)**

**I'm really hoping to get to at least 50 reviews before my next update, I'm not bribing or anything like that, but 50 would definitely get me going on the next update!**

**Thanks again to everyone still reading and reviewing!!!!!!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Ketzchexmex**

**Ps. Sorry still working on more links for my profile! Will be up soon, so keep checking back!**


	12. Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde

**Once again, I'm back! Thank god summer has started and school's over so I finally have time to write and update!**

**Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers! I don't know what I'd do without you guys! You keep me going!**

Sweetdreams82

vampiregurl

K-cullen13

Summerlov3

Thatguyyousaw

HighCentaur-LordChironIII

EPOV

Look at them, eating, enjoying life, having actual conversations. I wanted to be over there with them so badly it hurt. I wanted my life, my friends, and my…everything back. How could one incredibly terrible person completely ruin my life? Seeing Tanya at school was bad enough, but having her come over to my house pushed it. It caused me physical pain to have to invite her in and introduce her to my parents. I wanted to rip out my own eyeballs from their sockets because it was that bad. Why the hell was I putting up with all of this in the first place?

_Don't be stupid, Bella remember?_

And even that made my night even more worse than I could have possibly imagined. I would suffer through the fiery pits of Tanya hell if I could never see _that _again. Bella out with another guy, enjoying herself, laughing, and being happy with someone else. I had thought Dylan was alright, that if it had to be anyone, I was ok with him. I had even seen them together at school and could handle that. But, out of school, together, by themselves and so wrapped in their own world, was too much. It was torture to watch.

Bella hadn't been on my mind all week. She had been the only thing consuming my thoughts for the past seven days. I'm not expert on this kind of things, but that can't be normal…..

_Ya, if you ask me, you're starting to sound like some desperate pathetic stalker…_

*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEPP*

I rolled out of bed at hit the snooze on my alarm clock. As much as I would love to skip school today, I had a history test that I couldn't afford to miss. After a long ass weekend, the last thing I want to deal with is another week with _her. _If I keep going on like this, I'm going to just spontaneously combust I one of my classes. I need to figure something out, some way to get out of all this.

I hopped into the shower and thought more about everything. I mean seriously, we all know that we come up with answers to solving the universe in the shower…..

Eventually I made it to school a little while before the first bell and did my best to avoid being spotted. I had my dark hoodie all the way over my face like some movie star hiding from obnoxious paparazzi. I was actually surprised when I got to my locker completely undisturbed. As I grabbed my books I did a final look around to see if the coast was clear and saw Tanya standing at the other end of the hall talking to some guy.

_That poor soul…_

_Wait, check again stupid, who's she talking to..?_

_Wait, is that Dylan?_

I had to do a double take, but there and behold was Tanya and Dylan talking secretively in the corner. What in the world is that about? I didn't have much time to think as the warning bell tolled and I had run, along with other students still in the hallways, to first period class. Sitting in the back, and completely ignoring whatever my teacher was going about, I kept thinking about before.

Dylan had said he had been Tanya's play thing last year, but had completely gotten over him and dumped him when I arrived. What could she possibly have to say to him now? She hadn't looked mad or anything, just, well there really aren't words to describe her besides evil, crazy, demented, and the list goes on and on…but the point being, she looked fine. Why would she be having a civil conversation with someone she despised?

"Mr. Cullen!"

My head snapped up and the entire class had turned around to stare at me while my teacher was waiting with his hands angrily crossed over his chest.

"Uhh yes?"

"Would you like to pay attention and answer the question, or rather sit outside the counselor's office where you can continue to day dream?"

"No, sorry sir."

"I expect more from you Cullen, now eyes forward."

Thankfully from there he left me alone, only calling on me twice before the bell finally rang. The rest of my day went on fine except for the fact that my blending act didn't last much longer until lunch. Tanya spotted me waiting in line waiting for lunch and had me carry her tray back to our table.

"So Eddie, I missed you this morning," she cooed, and ran once her hands through my hair. Eww I really hope I can't somehow get lice from something like that. I tried to lean away casually but she noticed it. Looking around to make sure her other friends weren't paying attention; she leaned in even closer to me and spoke directly into my ear.

"Look buddy, I have put up with your bad attitude for long enough. I have been kind and gracious and let it pass several times, but not anymore. If you don't drop that frown from your face soon, I will not hesitate to drop daddy swan. And we don't want that do we?"

"Please Tanya, I'm tired of all this bull shit, I want my life back. You're all bluff, you wouldn't actually do it. No one can be that heartless." I had no idea where any of that came from; maybe it was everything I've been holding in trying to escape. When I finally lose it completely, well this is only a small fraction of what I would really do and say to this bitch.

She didn't look furious as I had predicted, in fact she looked insure and nervous…

"How much do you know?" She said it so quietly that I had to strain myself in order to hear her over the other voices in the cafeteria.

"What are you talking about?" What was she going off about? She was supposed to erupt and yell and go crazy, not question me… "All I know is that, you're just some lunatic, crazy evil bitch, who has nothing better to do with their lives then manipulate others around them and have a heart cold enough to threaten others just to get what they want."

Apparently the world has gone bonkers. Tanya's facial expression changed in the blink of an eye and she suddenly have that daemon glint in her eyes and that stupid ass grin plastered to her face. "Don't doubt what I can do, and I never bluff Eddie boy." She reached for her purse and pulled out a pink bedazzled smart phone. After hitting a few buttons she held in up to her cheek and waited silently.

"Hello? Daddy? Is that you?"

My blood ran cold as I stared at her. "You wouldn't, you're lying."

Sorry Daddy, hold on a seccond would you?" She covered the mouth piece and raised an eyebrow at me. "Really, you think I'm lying?" She was challenging and I felt myself losing as I had a sickening feeling she wasn't lying. She won, and she knew it. "Like I said Eddie, I don't bluff." She turned the phone on speaker and raised the phone to my ear while speaking into the mouth piece. "Daddy, you still there?"

"Yes, pumpkin, but I'm a little busy here, so what is it that you need?"

"Well I'm doing this project for school and was wondering which department of yours has the most employees."

"I would have to double check, but probably accounting. Actually I'm going to have to cut some soon due to-" I couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed the phone from her hand and hit the end button. She seemed unfazed and smug about the whole situation.

"So do understand now what kind of power I have? How quickly I can do it? It takes no effort of my part. It's about as easy as crushing some stupid little bug." I followed her gaze to their table where they were all sitting: Alice and Jasper, and Bella and Dylan. I couldn't sit any longer, I stood up and the chair squeaking against the linoleum floor caused some people to be silent and look our way.

"Sit back down if you know what's good for you; or more importantly for her."

This was going to be the only good part about my day. Basketball try-outs are right after school and I'm definitely going to give off some steam after today.

I played ball at my old school and I don't want to be arrogant or anything, but I'm pretty good. The plus side is that since I have to spend time with practice that means less time to have to deal with the evil bitch. God I really want to stop thinking about her today. I have had enough of her for one day that's for sure.

Walking into the gym with my stuff I saw some students sitting I the bleachers. Most of them were girls probably supporting their boyfriends or just wanting to check out the guys. At the very top I saw Bella and Alice talking between themselves and giggling quietly. That's right; Alice is here to see Jasper, I vaguely remember him saying something about wanting to try out this year when we first met, and Bella….my eyebrows creased together as I realized who she was here to see.

I walked by coach's office and towards the boys' locker room. I went through to the bathroom, when I heard voices coming from behind a door than led to the actual lockers. At first I just ignored them when I caught random words from the conversation that was going on.

"Dude…..awesome"

"Tell….about….she…hot"

"What…..deal…Tan…"

My curiosity got the best of me and I crept closer the door to get a better idea of what they were saying. Unfortunately I wasn't watching my feet and kicked the metal garbage bin and the sound echoed throughout the room. The door then opened and Mike stepped out in shorts and a t-shirt with a pair of overly expensive basketball shoes on.

"Hey Edward, are you trying out too?" I simple nodded at him and he continued to walk out with a quick, "good luck, see you out there." I walked through to the lockers and there tying her shoe laces was no other than Dylan himself.

He looked up and looked almost terrified to see me. He shot right up and had almost the same expression than Tanya had had before during lunch. "Edward! Hey buddy, how goes it? What's up?"

"Nothing much," I responded cautiously, "everything ok with you man?" He suddenly relaxed and let out a breath I didn't realize he was holding. I looked at him oddly and he started to laugh nervously.

"I'm fine, guess I'm just…nervous… about to day, that's all."

'Well ok, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"You're right; I just got to calm down. Well I'll see you out there, bye!" He hurried out of the door and when he thought I couldn't hear him, he silently breathed out, "God that was close…."

What was that all about? Something is definitely up, because he's acting to weird, like he's trying…

_Trying to hide something?_

But what would he be hiding? Sure I hate his gusts and want him dead, but all that entirely aside Dylan is one of the nicest most innocent guys around this stupid small school.

_But then why was he talking to Tanya, and then Mike too?_

He used to be a popular, that doesn't mean he can't act civil around them. He's a good guy; you're just being way too paranoid.

_Am I? You know there's something going on…_

What am I Nancy Drew? There's nothing going on with Dylan Grayson.

_But there is something fishy going on._

BPOV

"Hello, Bella? Earth to Bella! Are you in there?" I snapped up and slapped Alice's hand out of the way. "Yeesh! Finally, I've been waving my hand in front of your face for like 20 minutes!"

We were currently sitting in the gym waiting for the guys' basketball tryouts to start and I was trying to see if I could spot Dylan. "Come off it Ally, we've only been here for like 5 minutes. And what's the big emergency? I'm surprised you're not off trying to make out with Jasper before they start." That shut her up immediately. Ever since I found them practically attacking each others' faces in the halls on my way to the bathroom during class, I kept teasing her about it. Her face was bright red by now and she ducked down.

"You're never going to let me live that one down are you?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Well fine," she huffed. "What I was going to tell you is that you should-" I had stop paying attention as I saw him walk out of the locker rooms. All he has to do is walk into the room and my heart stats beating in overdrive. He scanned the room until his eyes finally met mine and he came running up towards us. "You should close your mouth, before you catch a fly in there," Alice continued from me. I turned and blushed before snapping my lips together. She just kept smiling while I glared at her.

"Thanks Ally, I don't know what I'd do without you. Now go snog your boyfriend."

"Maybe I will, have fun. I'll be back. Hey, Dylan, good luck today." And with that she was off to probably find some dark closet with a lock.

"Hey B. What was all that about?"

"Oh nothing, just Alice being Alice, nothing too important." He sat on the bench one row above and right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then rested his chin on my shoulder, and whispered into my ear. "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you all day…" He turned and skimmed the tip of his nose up and down my neck.

"Haven't…seen…me? We had lunch together and….." I was so hard to form any kind of coherent sentence when he was doing that. Before I could manage to say anything else even more embarrassing the coach appeared out of his office and blew his whistle; saved by the bell.

I sighed in relief but tensed up again as Dylan held my tighter and breathed down my neck. "Oh shoot, I guess I have to go. Thanks so much for coming to watch, and support me." He finally let go and stood up to go.

It was if someone just flipped the switch to my brain back on, he has that much of an effect on me. "No problem, you'll do great. I know it."

"Thanks," he smiled and looked to see who had already gathered on the court. "Oh man he's here?"

"Who's here?"

"Edward Cullen."

The name sent a shock through my body and I tried to not let it show on my face as I took a deep breath and asked, "Edward? What's wrong with him, I though you guys were friends?" It was true I had seen them on more than one occasion talking to each other and at the restaurant they seemed like they were good buddies.

"We were until he was a complete ass-hole to me today." His forehead creased and he looked genuinely peeved about something.

"What happened?" I wasn't taking his side, but they seemed fine no less then two days ago, what could he have done? Edward didn't seem like that type of guy…

_But he's changed remember? Or have you forgotten everything he's done?_

Of course not. "I have no idea! We were totally fine that night we saw him and today I go up and talk to him and he starts being this total douche!"

"Well….that doesn't sound like him at all are you sure he wasn't just-"

"Are you taking his side on this?"

"No! Not at all! It's just…no sorry you're right. You should probably just stay away and avoid him."

"You too, he's not someone you should be around, ever. He's changed, don't go anyway near that jerk."

Something felt so wrong about all this, but I couldn't put my finger on it, none of it seemed to add up. But I didn't want Dylan upset at me either. "Definitely, don't worry about it, I will." His smile then reappeared and it was a total Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde moment, but I just brushed it off.

"I got to go, but we'll hang later?"

"Yup, go, and good luck."

Dylan POV

This was way too easy. First Cullen and then her, Tanya was paying me way too much for this stupid gig.

But hey, I'm not complaining.

**And there you have it!**

**Once again don't forget to leave a review letting me know what cha think! **

**Oh and new story is up on my profile, **You Can't Believe What You Hear. **It's just something I've been messing around with, so go read it and let me know if you think I should continue it or not!**

**Until next time, **

**~Ketzchexmex**


	13. Liar Liar Pants On Fire!

**Thanks to last time's reviewers! (and to everyone who faved and alerted!) You guys are so awesome!**

chasuriya

vampiregurl

Sweetdreams82

Summerlov3

Loveisalifetimeproject

**Alright! Next chapter! Ya….it took a long time, I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to bore you with excuses….**

**Remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**AN: really wanted to get this out, so sorry for any spelling/grammar mishaps…don't exactly have a beta! Lol **

**EPOV**

*TTTTTTWWWWWWEEEEEEETTTTTT*

Coach finally blew his whistle and called us all in after finishing our first tryout practice.

"Alright guys, listen up! Good work today, you all did a great job. It's going to be tough but we only have a limited number of spots on the team this year. So check on the bulletin board next week, that's when I'll have the final list up. From there, come to my office to get a practice and game schedule as well as your jersey. Good luck to all of you, now hit the showers."

To say the least practice was brutal. We ran some plays as well as did several different shooting drills. Coach also wasn't very merciful when it came to running. He had us run maybe about 20 suicides and around the gym doing laps constantly. Everyone was pushing their hardest though, only about 15 would make the team and there were about 23 of us. Most of the guys didn't care so much about that as they did trying to not embarrass themselves in front of all the girls who came to watch.

All of the guys, myself included, tried to put a tough face until we all reached the locker room. Once we were all inside though, we practically collapsed onto the cool floor. In got really quiet until we erupted into laughter. Some guys knuckle touched while others high-fived and went to shower.

I usually don't take a long time, so I ended up being the first one to leave. By now the gym had cleared a little bit and most of the people had either left, or flittered out into the parking lot. I was about to make my way towards the main doors when I saw her standing alone messing around with her cell phone. I quickly scanned the room; none of the populars were here, they had all already left. This may be my only chance to talk to her.

_Are you crazy? What if someone caught you? Are you willing to throw everything away after everything that you've been through?_

Well what's the worst that could happen?

_Hmmmm…let's think about this shall we dipshit! Someone sees you and then Tanya finds out, and then-_

Alright, alright I get it, it's a bad idea; abort, forget about it.

But then I heard it.

She laughed.

It was light as soft but beautiful and care-free. A wave of memories engulfed me and at that very moment I clearly remembered the moment that I had kissed her for the first and only time in her car I don't know what my brain was thinking but my body had a mind of its own when it started walking towards her. I came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly smiling, but her expression immediately changed when she realized that it was me. An awkward silence fell over both of us and I was the first one to break it. We were here and this might be my only chance ever to talk to her, even if just for a minute.

"Hey Bella, what's up? How are you?"

She looked shocked, flabbergasted and lost for words, lie she couldn't even belive this was happening. Honestly, neither could I, it felt like all of this was some sick cruel day dream; that any moment I would wake up and find myself at lunch starting at her from a far.

"Ummmm….Edward…." She blushed and looked down at the ground. I heard her take one large deep breath before picking her head back up. "Sorry, you just surprised me there for a seccond. I'm fine thank-you, and yourself?"

I smiled; this was good she was actually talking to me. I have no idea what I expected to happen, but her response could have ranged from a very large variety of things. "I'm good as well, surprised to see you here though. Knowing you, I thought you would be avoiding this school's gym as much as humanly possible."

She giggled a little at that and I saw her blush slowly start to crawl its way back onto her cheeks. "Well you're right about that, but I was here actually supporting Dylan. He was really nervous about today's tryouts, but I think he did fine. You did really well too."

"Thanks, I used to play back at my old school, so I'm really hoping for the best."

"Well good luck with that one."

"What? You don't think I'll make the cut?" We were completely kidding and messing with each other now. She was acting mean and cruel and I just played along pretending to be all hurt and offended. I have no idea for how long that we went back and forward with snappy quick comments, but in the end we were just in a complete fit of laughter as if we were in our own little world. It was absolutely the weirdest thing ever. We hadn't talked in weeks, months and were under the impressions that we were hurt and hated by the other, but one normal conversation together and it was as if nothing had ever happened. It was this that I missed the most. Even though I like Bella so much more than just a friend, I love having this easy connection, that when we talk nothing ever feels forced or plotted out.

That's it; I want this all back. I don't know how but we'll find a way out of all this. I have to tell her, this is my only chance.

"Bella, I need to tell you something….something really important."

"Sure Edward, anything, I'm so glad we're talking again." Her smile was heartbreaking.

"Bella, all this time, it hasn't been my choice to be a popular." Before I could contine she cut me off.

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing is, is that Tan-"

"BELLA!" We both turned and saw Dylan, bag draped over his shoulder, holding the door to the gym open. "Let's go! NOW!" He looked annoyed, no, not even, he looked pissed, furious.

"Crap, Edward. I'm sorry I have to go. Can we talk later?" I panicked. We couldn't talk later, not ever. This had been my one shot. We couldn't be seen together ever again.

"No Bella we can't. Not ever. Do you hear me? I promise I'm going to fix this, but this conversation never happened, ok?"

"Edward, I don't, I don't understand."

"BELLA! I SAID NOW," Dylan shouted again sounding even angrier.

"Forget it, I have to go, please Edward…just…." She didn't finish, just turned and ran as fast as possible without hurting herself across the gym through the door Dylan held open for her. He didn't let her through though. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him forcefully. He looked like some parent reprimanding their kid as he gripped her arm tighter and scolded her. After a few words, her head was down and he pushed through the door, out of sight, following behind her.

_What the hell was all of that about? What's going on between them?_

I don't know, but I'm going to figure out.

**BPOV**

Words could not describe how I felt right now. Suddenly everything in my own screwed up life felt….right. I could see the light at the end of the dark tunnel and a sense of warmth and happiness that I had never felt before swelled within me. Why; Because for the first time in months, we talked again.

As much as I've said it to myself and Alice and Jasper, I can't possibly hate Edward Cullen. Sure I hate everything he's done and how's he acted, but there's always been this gnawing feeling inside of me whenever I've seen him. Like there is something physically wrong with having negative feeling towards him. It was after that first time that I kissed him , that we were like two magnets drawn together, and after the incident, we pulled apart completely. I've been trying like hell every day to pretend he doesn't exists, and with Dylan it's seemed so much easier to do so, but I can't deny this weird force that seems to be trying to pull us back together.

But still, none of this excuses what he's done or what he's just done now. Why talk to me now? Why did he act like nothing had ever happened, that we just normal friends? And then just freak out at me, why can't I talk to him? Was keeping his popular status so important to him that he couldn't be seen talking to me?

Thinking about the end of our conversation suddenly pulled me back into the present that included a very angry Dylan following behind me, through the parking lot, to his car. When we finally reached it, he pulled out his keys from his back pocket and unlocked the trunk and threw his bag in. Once he slammed it shut he turned to look at me, and for the first time since I heard his shout my name, I saw his eyes. They were no longer the gorgeous crystal blue eyes that I had come to adore, but instead a dark, cold menacing gray.

"So would you like to explain to me what the hell that was back there?"

"What do you mean?" My voice was just above a little whisper and barely audible with my head down, my eyes locked onto my feet."

He grabbed my jaw and yanked it up so that I was forced to stare right at him. "You know exactly what I mean. I tell you specifically not to talk to him and what do I find not even two hours later? You making giggly smiley faces with the douche!"

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that! You don't know anything! He came up to me and started it, ok? I don't even know what you're going off about. He's still one of the nicest guys at this stupid school! What's your problem?"

*SMACK*

Before I could even register what happened, I was on the ground with my hand held against my bright read cheek, tears running down my face.

"Will you just shut up?" I sniffed loudly as more tears came pouring out of my eyes. My face hurt and I was terrified to get up. I wanted to get up and get as far away from Dylan as possible at the moment. I could hear he breathing heavily as he paced back and forward beside his car. I didn't know what to do, I was literally too terrified to move even an inch.

This was a side of Dylan that I had never seen before; a side I didn't even know existed. He let out a huge sigh and crouched down on the ground beside me. I peeked a little at his face and saw that all the anger from before had disappeared. His eyes sparkled like before and all his feature held his gentle nature. "Are you alright?"

"Get away from me."

"Bella, I'm so…don't be like that. I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to do that…I…don't know where any of that came from. What hurts baby?"

I sniffled again, and Dylan caught one of my falling tears with his thumb, "Just my cheek."

"I'm so sorry Bella, come on, lets go back to my place so I can get you some ice for that."

"I don't need your help. I'm not going anywhere with you, I'd rather walk home."

He looked tired and sighed while he ran his hand through his hair, "Bella, I really didn't mean any of what I said, and I regret hitting you. I promise I won't do anything like that ever again. But you have to understand Bells, I really like you, and I care about you so much. I got so mad, because I can't stand to see you get hurt again. Bella, Alice told me what happened with Edward; I just don't want you to have to live through al of that again. I thought he was a good person, but he's really not. You need to trust me on that one."

"Why should I trust you? Edward and I were talking and everything is fine, nothing has changed, he's still the same guy he was before; he's still my best friend."

"You should trust me because I didn't dump you like trash to go be with what's bigger and better. I don't understand while you trust him after everything, he's one of them Bells, he's changed."

"No he hasn't."

"He hasn't? Last time I checked he has. Bella, that's why I didn't want you talking to him, I didn't want to tell you, but when I was in the locker room, I overheard him talking to Mike. Bella, he was talking about you to Mike, about what he honestly thought about you. He thinks you're a loser along with Alice and was planning to play a joke on you guys. When he found out I had been listening he and Mike pushed me around and told me not to tell you. But I can't let you get hurt Bell, I can't let that happen."

I was left speechless. Everything was a lie; all f it. I knew it was too good to be true. I didn't want to believe it, but it all made sense. Dylan's weird behavior towards his close buddy, Edward's sudden interest in talking to me again, and his saying we couldn't talk again. He didn't want me to think that it would be a regular thing; that we were friends again.

I coughed as I processed all of this and realized that Dylan really was telling the truth. Out of all this, he's only been trying to protect me this entire time.

"I'm so sorry, you're right…..and all this time you've only been watching out for me."

"I have. And after all this, how do you repay me? By insisting that I'm lying and not listening to me. I can't believe you thought I would make any of it up Bella. I thought you thought more of me. This has really opened up my eyes."

No. I couldn't lose Dylan. He was all I had left. Sure Alice was still my best friend and Jasper was a good buddy too, but they were always with each other and my time with Ally had been getting cut shorter and shorter. I needed Dylan.

"Please Dylan, I'm so sorry. I'm just confused and I didn't know what to think. But you're right; I should have listened and trusted you. I do now, I promise/ I won't ever go against what you say again. I know you only want what's best for me and I see that now. Please, please don't go." I couldn't deal with losing Edward AND Dylan that would just be too much for words.

"It's ok baby I know you're sorry, everything is going to be fine now, " he held open his arms for me and I fell inside of them. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt so much better in his embrace. "Now come on, let's go back to my place, get something to eat and talk. There's something I want to ask you.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Oh come on, he doesn't bite….well not a lot at least," I said to Dylan as I unlocked my front door and stepped inside my living room. Charlie was sitting on the coach enjoying whatever sport game that was on the TV, and completely ignored the fact that Dylan and I had walked in. "Hey Charlie, I'm back!"

He turned around and when he saw that Dylan was behind me, he muted the TV and got up and brushed his hands off of his jeans.

"Hey there, nice to see you again…."

"Dylan sir, Dylan Grayson." They shook hands again and started talking about the game on TV while I excused myself to the kitchen to start working on dinner for all of us. I decided on just heating up some left-over lasagna we had in the fridge since I really wasn't in the mood to cook. I put the tray into the oven and then started to set the table.

Dinner ended up going really well and it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be officially introducing Dylan to Charlie as my boyfriend. We've going been going out for about a week now and ever since our little fight, we've really been stronger than ever. All connections or feelings I ever had with Edward Cullen were burned and erased from my mind and replaced with my new relationship with Dylan. I was loving the feeling of a clean slate; a new beginning.

When I told Alice and Jasper there had been a lot of screaming and 'happy dancing' from Ally while Jasper just told me that he was happy for us. For Jasper, that's the best congratulations you can get. It was so nice to have all my friends with me and have everything working out. Especially now with Charlie, it was official that everyone I cared about in my life was happy for me.

"Oh Bella, I have some good news myself as well!"

"Sure Charlie, what's the announcement?"

"Well officially starting tomorrow, you'll be looking at the brand new chief of police of Forks!"

"Dad, that's great I'm so happy for you!"

"That's impressive Chief Swan, I guess you'll be meeting my father soon then."

"He's an officer?"

"Yes Sir. He's been on the force since I was a little kid."

"Well then, I'm looking forward to meeting and getting to know him."

After some celebratory dessert, Charlie excused himself to bed, since he had to get up extra early for his first day, and I walked Dylan out to his car. "Thanks for everything tonight Bella, dinner was really nice.'

"No problem, I'm glad you could come. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, I'll be out here in the morning. Good night Bell."

"G'night." I had just turned around when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that I was pinned between him and his car.

"Now, is that any way to say good-night to your boyfriend?"

"No I guess not…"

"Right, so now why don't we try that one again..?"

Before I could think of a response, he had his hand behind my neck and pulled me forward and pressed his lips to mine.

**EPOV**

She hadn't even looked at me all week.

Not even a glance in my direction.

_That's because she's too busy being all lovey-dovey with him._

That doesn't even make any sense, what about their fight? They couldn't possible have patched that all up that fast, could they? Where were they anyway? I subtly turned and looked out of the corner of my eye to see their normal table only occupied by two people. Alice and Jasper weren't talking as excitedly as they normally did and instead looked worried as they kept looking around the cafeteria. Maybe they were looking for Bella and Dylan too.

_If they decided to skip, you would think that they would at least tell their friends…_

Lunch carried on and there was still no sigh of either of them. Finally the bell rang and students got up to move onto their next classes. When I finally made it to Biology a few seconds before the bell rang I was surprised to see that Bella and Dylan's lab table was empty. I took my seat and pulled out my textbook as out teacher came in and began to write our lessons plan on the board.

20 minutes into the class and their table remained untouched. Finally after about 5 more minutes, the classroom door squeaked open. There standing in the door way was a zombie.

I had never seen her look so lifeless. She didn't even look this dead the day after I hopped into that car with Tanya and her friend. There were massive bags under her eyes and her face was red and blotchy. Her hair was tangled to an extreme and fell over her face a little bit. She kept her head down as she walked towards the teacher's desk and dropped a little white note before walking down the aisle to her lab table.

Everyone was practically staring at her while she kept her head down and focused on writing something in her notebook. Our teacher continued with his lecture and when finished declared that we were going to do a lab utilizing what we had just talked about.

"Mr. Cullen, since you're lab partner is not here today and Mr. Grayson has left early, you and Miss Swan will work together." I nodded quietly and picked up my stuff to move to her desk. I sat down and she continued to keep her head down, drawing random squiggles across her worksheet. "Alright class, to continue with what I was saying, for your lab today you'll…." I stopped listening completely trying to focus on Bella without her noticing. She seemed to be in her own little world though, completely blocked off from anyone around her.

As she continued to draw her sleeve began to rise up her right arm. That was then I saw it. Her wrist was a dark purple-bluish color all around. But as soon as I saw it, it disappeared in a flash behind her hands to quickly pull her long sleeve down and over her hand completely. She looked up briefly and our eyes only met for a split second before she scowled and tucked both her hands in her lap underneath the table.

_Well that wasn't odd…_

What's with the look? She hasn't even looked at me since last week and now she's shooting me death glares. I wanted to ask her what was going on, but this was neither the time nor the place to talk to her. There were too many people who could tell Tanya about what was happening right now, and I had to keep up the act and be as passive as possible towards her.

We worked through the lab silently and managed to not look at each other once for the remainder of the class. When the bell finally rung she took her time collecting all her books and I pretended to be in a deep conversation with some random students. When everyone was gone, I was going to talk to her. Finally as the last group of kids and the teacher existed out of the room, I walked over to her desk just as she was swinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"Bella, can we talk really quickly?"

Before I could even bat an eye lash she barked back at me, "Not happening jerk, get away, and stay away from me you scumbag." I just stood there in shock at she ran out and down the hallway to her next class.

For the next few days, I tried to figure out what in the world was going on with Bella Swan. Since out little episode after Biology, I still haven't been able to come up with a rational explanation for why she had acted that way. But from what I've seen lately, it wasn't only then that she's been acting weird. She's been…well kind of bipolar. Some days she'll walk into the cafeteria smiling and laughing with all of her friends, but by the time she gets to Biology she looks dead again with Dylan rubbing her arms affectionately. It made me want to barf the way he looked at her. Sometimes we even had to repeat that first class. She would walk in late and I would be partnered up with her, where we just sat in silence doing our work until class was over.

One day at lunch though, something really weird happened. I was exhausted from not getting a lot of sleep the previous night studying for a huge history test, and practically falling asleep on top of my lunch, when I heard Alice yelling from her usual table. I looked to see what was going on and saw her standing and yelling at Dylan who was casually reclining in his seat eating a sandwich. Jasper was sitting upright and looked unsure of what to do or say as Alice continued to point fingers and throw her arms around.

I managed to hear some of what she was saying over the loud conversations around the lunch room.

"What the hell is going on Grayson? Where is she?" Jasper stood up behind her and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice, come on, you need to calm down." She turned around and poked a pointed finger at his chest.

"You're taking his side on this? I can't believe you!" She turned around again and bent down all the way so that she was eye level with him, "This isn't over Grayson, I don't like you, and whatever's going on right now. You better fix it, or put a stop to it soon, or else I will." She then grabbed her lunch tray and threw it out while stomping out of the cafeteria doors. Both Dylan and Jasper looked at each other for a moment before Jasper sat back down. They talked calmly between themselves for a few minutes before the bell rang and they both left to their respective classes.

Whatever was going had certainly made Alice flip out completely. I haven't seen her this mad since….well since the first day I met her and she caught me and Bella together. She usually never gets this mad unless her favorite store doesn't have her size in some new pair of shoes, or someone messes with Bella.

_Well they weren't arguing about shoes dipshit._

I walked to my locker and when I opened it, a small yellow note card fell out and drifted to the floor. I picked it up and read the note that was left on the other side.

**Meet me by the janitor's closet near the cafeteria before 4****th**** period.**

It wasn't signed by anyone, but I didn't mind being late to class since we were just planning on watching some sort of film, so I made my way back to the lunch room. I was genuinely curious about what this was all about. Everything has been so confusing today and just lately in general, that maybe this person could provide me with answers.

Everyone had already left and the area was dead silent. I let door close behind me and called out, "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Edward, over here."

"Alice? You put the note in my locker?"

"Ya I did," she walked over and invited me to sit at one of the empty tables. "I hate your guts, but I need your help."

"What could I possibly help you with? Why not ask Bella, Jasper, or even Dylan?"

She sighed and scowled, "Because, Dylan is the problem, Jasper doesn't believe me, and well…this is about Bella. Edward I don't know what to do. But you seem to be the only other person who would have a reason to not like Dylan. I don't know who else to turn to. Please. Please help me help her." She hade tears in her eyes and her breathing became very shallow.

"Alice, what's going on, what's the problem?"

"I think Dylan and Bella….I think Dylan's hurting her."

**And there you go! **

**Yeesh I took WAAAAYYYY too long to get that one out!**

**Once again thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW! Please! Lol**

**Until next time**

**~Ketzchexmex**


	14. Time To Face The Facts

**Soooooo sorry! With school back up and me missing so much school for several reasons, the work load has just been huge!**

**This chapter isn't as long as I would like, but I really wanted to get something up!**

**AN at the end please read!**

**-sorry can't guarantee when the next chap will be, but I'm seriously trying to do my best for you guys!**

**Remember to review!**

**Thanks for last timers leaving me love! 3**

Vampiregurl

Sweetdreams82 (special thanks- your reviews inspire me to write!)

dreamngo4it9

avatar1211

Summerlov3

Loveisalifetimeproject

Last time on NOLY:

"**Alice, what's going on, what's the problem?"**

"**I think Dylan and Bella….I think Dylan's hurting her."**

EPOV

Please tell me this is a dream. Please tell me this is some sick joke and I'll just wake up in my bed and role over to hit the snooze button.

_Calm down. Just close your eyes really tight and open them again_

I took a deep breath, did it, but when I reopened my eyes, I was still in the cafeteria and Alice was still there, all tear eyed, wondering if I was having hearing problems.

_Oh…shit…well that didn't work…Btw, you're allowed to panic/freak-out now_

Thanks a bunch you shitty inner monologue. All right Cullen, pull yourself together, Alice could just be over exaggerating the situation, she could be all wrong about what's going on. You need to be the strong one here. As I was about to speak, my voice escaped me completely and I managed to just barely squeak out, "What? What are you talking about? Are you sure?"

_Good job there tiger, or should I call you kitty?_

Alice let out a breath she had been holding and quietly sobbed as she answered, "Yes I'm sure. At least, I think I am. I don't know. I just know that there's something bad going on and I don't know what to do. I'm seriously worried about her." She was breaking down with each word and I needed to hear this story. I guided her over to one of the lunch tables and pulled two chairs of the stacks in the corner for us to sit.

"Ok Alice, I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

It took her a couple of tries before she was able to calm down fully and concentrate on what she was saying. "They've only been going on for like two almost three weeks now. Everything happened so fast and under the radar I didn't even notice all the signs. Granted I wasn't looking for them, I mean she looked so happy. For the first time since you left, she looked really genuinely happy."

_Well thanks for that Alice. Now excuse me while I go remove the stake you just stabbed into my chest._

"Wait, what signs?"

"They were just a lot of little things. Like I said, I didn't notice any of them before, but now, looking back it's so obvious. Her ditching class every now and then, her bipolar emotions, all of the long sleeve t-shirts, even with the past really nice warm days…" She was silent and stared at nothing in particular in the distance.

"Alice…please come back to me here."

"Edward, he's clearly abusing her." She put it so bluntly that it hurt to hear. "He's hitting and controlling her and she won't leave him or let me do anything to help her."

"I'm not taking his side Alice, but are you really sure? I mean, this is serious, are you one hundred percent positive about this?"

She stopped to consider and then looked me straight in the eyes, "Positive," was all she said.

"Have you confronted Bella at all about it?"

"I tried and when I told her what I though, she yelled at me, went into full blown freak-out panic mode. That was three days ago Edward, she hasn't even looked at me since."

"Well what did she say?"

"She told me that I was crazy and a little nosy bitch for getting into her business. When I told her about how I had seen her bruised wrists-"

"You saw those too?"

"Ya, and when I made her look me in the eye and tell me he wasn't hurting her she pushed me and started yelling about how Dylan was amazing and the only person in her life that actually cared about her. She said that she knew I didn't care about her anymore because I was spending too much time with Jasper. But it's not like that at all! Every time I try to talk to her, Dylan always butts in."

"Alice, he's doing it, he's trying to make her think that all of her friends are turned against her. That's why she isn't telling anyone. One, she doesn't want to upset him so he leaves her, and two because in some sick, messed up way, she doesn't want to leave him because she thinks that he's all she has. She must be scared and terrified out of her mind."

_Sherlock Holmes at your service ladies and gentlemen._

Alice let out a cry and jumped into my arms, wrapping her own around my neck. Even when we were friends, Alice and I were never close like this. It felt weird, but she was scared too, for her best friend, so I wrapped my arms tightly around her back and held her to my chest and tears poured onto my shirt.

After she had finally let it all out, she pulled back and looked at me and said, "Thank-you."

"No problem Alice, I'll always be here for you. Now enough with feeling sorry for ourselves, we need to help Bella before she seriously gets hurt."

"But how Edward, she won't listen to me and she definitely won't listen to you. Jasper thinks I'm being silly because I miss hanging out with her so much, who else is there to go to?"

"What about her dad, can't he help?"

"I tried that. I went over to her house when she was out with the a-hole and guess who was there with Charlie watching the game?"

"Who?"

"None other than Charlie's new working partner, Oscar Grayson, Dylan's dad."

"You've got to be shitting me! But that doesn't matter; we've still got to tell him!"

"Edward, Charlie's relationship with Dylan's dad is very important. He's his supervisor, if we tell him; he might end up losing his job." Why the hell does everything end up coming back to Charlie and his job!

"Then what else can we do Alice, we're running out of options here."

"You can try and talk to Dylan and see if you can come up with anything. You know, try to dig up some dirt about him. We don't have any valid proof here. I mean there's Bella but she would never go against him…"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Fine, I can do that. I'm going to also try to talk to Bella again, you should try too."

"Wait again? When did you talk to her before?"

"Right after the basketball try-outs, I came out early and she was the only one there." I told Alice the rest of the story and that just reinforced her feelings that all this has started from when they first begun dating.

"The thing is, I don't know when I'll be able to talk to Bella again."

"Why not, you have Biology with her, don't you?"

"Ya I do, but I can't really talk to her in public….it's complicated." In flash Alice was out of her chair and hovering over me menacingly.

"Are you serious? Bella's being hurt by her crazy abusive boyfriend and all you can think of is your popularity image! Forget this! I thought I was wrong about you Edward, that you weren't a complete jerk, but this just takes the cake you arrogant bastard!"

"Alice it isn't like that ok! Will you stop yelling at me for two seconds so I can explain myself? You may think you know everything about me, but you don't ok? I don't give a shit about being popular or about any of this stupid social food chain bullshit. I can't tell you everything, but you have to trust me that I'm like this for a good reason. I never wanted any of this. I want to be normal again like it was before, but….I just….just can't. It's seriously complicated but there's really nothing you can do but trust me. I want to help her as much as you do."

"You really like her don't you?"

"More than you could manage. She means everything to me."

"Alright. I trust you. The past is the past. Let's focus on now."

"Really? You're forgiving me just like that, after everything's that happened? After everything I've done?"

"Yup, it doesn't matter anymore. You care about Bella….so you're good with me."

"Bella wasn't joking; you really are her best friend."

"She's my sister, now enough with this mushy love fest; we've got work to do." Just then the bell rung indicating that 4th period had ended. "We can't talk later can we?"

"No, not openly, but do you have an IM?"

"Ya, here let me give it to you." She dug out a slip of paper from her bag and wrote down the address for me.

"I'll make a separate account that we can talk on." I took our chairs and placed them back where they belonged and walked out with Alice. Before we went to our next classes she turned quickly and grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"Thanks Edward. Thanks for believing me."

"No problem. I know we never really got off on the right foot, but I'm glad to have some part of my old life back. We'll talk later, I promise…see ya…Ally." To this she just smiled and walked off in the opposite direction.

_Wow you used her 'Bella only' nickname and she didn't kill you…impressive._

Walking to my fifth period class I passed by the school bulletin board and noticed that coach had finally posted the team roster. With everything being so crazy I had completely forgotten about it.

_2010-2011 Boy's Varsity Basketball_

_First 5 are starters, come see coach in his office to pick up schedules and jersey:_

_Eric Yorkie_

_Tyler Crowley_

_Dylan Grayson_

_Edward Cullen_

_Jacob Black_

_Mike Newton_

_Riley Biers_

_James Bentley_

_Laurent Samuels_

_Josh Pierce_

_Robert Griffin_

_Sam Uley_

_Daniel Rodgers _

_Greg Davis_

_Seth Nolan_

Well that was a little bright news for my day, the only down side was that Dylan had made the team as well. It was going to take some major effort to be civil around him. The halls were begging to clear up since the bell was about to ring. I turned to get to my class as well when I bumped into someone and stumbled backwards a little bit.

"Sorry I didn't see you there," then I finally looked up, "Dylan?" Well just my luck. I needed to talk this guy but right now all my impulses in my body were screaming at me to pounce on him and beat him to a pulp.

"Watch where you're going Cullen."

"Woah, why don't you watch yourself Grayson?"

"Please you think you can take me, you want to do this now?" As much as I would have loved that, I had to play stupid and keep it calm.

"Chill man, what's your problem?" Immediately he took a step closer and got right in my face. We were about the same height so his eyes were at perfect level with mine. He practically shot daggers at me with them.

"My problem? My problem is you Cullen? I'm so sick and tired of seeing you walk around this school like the big shot you clearly aren't."

"Dude, what are you talking about? I thought we were friends?"

"Friends? Please get over yourself," he shoved me back and I lost my footing and fell back on my ass. "And stay away from my girlfriend alright? I see the way you look at her and I don't like it. Let's get one thing straight, she's mine; you hear me? She belongs to me."

And then I just snapped. His stupid smug smile said it all: he knew that I knew about Bella. If there was any doubt in my mind before, it completely disappeared. He was practically admitting it straight to my face. I shot up off the ground and tackled him again the lockers. The halls were empty and silent and the ring of the crash echoed through the halls.

I had my hand around his neck holding him up right on my tip-toes. Anger and rage pulsed through me and all I saw was red. I don't even know what really happened, it was just one giant flash and then here I was pinning him to a wall. The little bastard still smiled at me.

"You think this is funny punk? I swear to god you hurt her and I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Ple…ease, " he said struggling to breathe, "I'd…li…ke, to see…you….tr…try."

"Don't tempt me Grayson, or I'll put you in the hospital permanently and you'll be drinking through a tube for the rest of your life."

"Bring it on." That was it I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled my right fist back and just when I was about to let it swing forward to knock him clean in the face-

"Edward! Stop!"

I turned my head down the hall and saw Bella standing there holding herself together with her arms tightly wrapped around her body. "Put him down, let him go."

All at once, all the adrenaline left my body and I loosened my grip on Dylan's neck. My right arm fell against my body limply and I felt disgusted with myself. As much as hitting him would've felt good, I couldn't do anything like that in front of her; even if it was to protect her.

"Edward, how could you….why would you-?" But she was cut off while Dylan got free and punched me in the stomach. My breath was knocked clean out of my body and I fell forward while he shoved me down. I was crippled in pain on the floor while Bella gasped, ran over, and knelt by me. "Edward! Edward are you alright? Dylan why would you-"

"Shut up bitch! God do you always need to say something? Now get your ass off the floor and go to class."

"No."

"What did you say to me you little whore?"

"I said no. Get out of here." I was so proud of her for standing up to him, I tried to lift me head to look at her more clearly, but it was extremely hard. Damn that boy knew how to through a punch. He rushed to her and before I could even move my arm to stop him, he grabbed onto her ponytail and yanked her onto her feet.

"Ow! Let go of me!"

_Where the hell are any of the teachers? What kind of crap security school is this?_

He pulled her closer to him and hit her across the face. "Shut up, just shut up!" Tears were streaming down her face as I tried to turn onto my stomach to push myself up with no avail. "After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me? Everyone leaves you and who was the only one left around to pick you up? Was it this dirt bag? No. It was me. It's always been me. You help him now and tomorrow he's going to throw you out like garbage again. Then where will you be? Crawling back to me, that's what. And you know what; I'm tired of picking your sorry ass up all the time.

So now it's time to choose, me or him? The one who has always been here for you, or the one who cast you off like you were nothing?"

**Well ok! Sorry for the cliffy, or whatever it's called in the fanfiction world, never done one, I really hate leaving my awesome readers hanging, but honestly it's because I don't know what to do!**

**I usually plot out my chapters and since I didn't really have a definite one for this one, it kind of just came out as I went!**

**SO here's my challenge to my amazing super duper readers/reviewers/fellow twilight fanatics!**

**I've never had more than 7 reviews for any give chapter, so let's shoot for 8 on this one!**

**Tell me what you think should happen next! Who should Bella choose? I'm a little dry on ideas so I'd love some ideas or any input at all!**

**Until next time**

**~Ketzchexmex**

**Oh and also quick Q – what yall think about Edward's inner monologue? Keep it or get rid of it?**


	15. Beat Down and Broken

**I'm back! (again)**

**I'm getting fed up with these huge intervals between stories!**

**Sorry…school….you know how it is**

**Once again thanks to all my loyal reviewers!**

**We did it, we hit 9 reviews! I love you guys, you're all so freaking awesome!**

**Special shout out to reviewers 8 and 9**

**JJ ()**

**Sirena32**

**Thanks guys, you're the best!**

**Enjoy, and I'll meet you at the end!**

**Oh and happy late Thanksgiving and early Hanukah!**

Last time on NOLY:

"**Shut up, just shut up!" Tears were streaming down her face as I tried to turn onto my stomach to push myself up with no avail. "After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me? Everyone leaves you and who was the only one left around to pick you up? Was it this dirt bag? No. It was me. It's always been me. You help him now and tomorrow he's going to throw you out like garbage again. Then where will you be? Crawling back to me, that's what. And you know what; I'm tired of picking your sorry ass up all the time.**

**So now it's time to choose, me or him? The one who has always been here for you, or the one who cast you off like you were nothing?"**

**BPOV**

How the hell did I end up here? How had my life taken a turn for the absolute worse? This wasn't how this year was supposed to go. I was supposed to start over fresh and enjoy what was left of my high school career. This…none of this is right. This isn't me. Things like this just don't happen to someone like me…they just don't.

I just want to start over. Go back to that first day of school, not get out of Alice's car, call Charlie to come pick me up, and ask that he send me to boarding school, or even home school me. Anything would be better than this.

I wish I hadn't met Edward or Dylan, and I wish I could somehow figure out why Tanya hates me so much. I remember when we used to be friends, back in elementary we used to be inseparable. There's still a photo of us buried in my back of my sock drawer with us both in pigtails and eating ice cream. I wish I could go back to when everything in life was simple and carefree Back to when, when you got hurt, it was because you tripped and fell, not because a guy had ripped out your heart or you had been backstabbed by someone.

Being a teenager seemed so glamorous when I was ten, I was so ready to grow up and jump head first into the 'adult world'. Well I change my mind, I want a do-over.

I'm not getting one, am I?

With another harsh tug on my hair, I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts and back to the present. Right, there was always the reality of my life that I had to deal with.

"I asked you a question bitch! What's it going to be?"

It was hard to really think clearly with tears running freely down my face. Dylan was right, this was it, and I had to choose. Unfortunately, it wasn't as though I had a lot of time to sit and ponder about it.

Here was Dylan; currently pulling my hair, hurting me, and treating me like a piece of shit. And then there was Edward, who had been my friend, left me, ignored me and threw me to the curb like trash for someone else to clean up. And that's exactly what had had happened. Everyone left, but Dylan didn't. He picked me up scared and broken and slowly worked to put me back together again. If he leaves and I fall, I'll smash into a million pieces. There won't be any hope for recovery, I'm just too fragile.

I looked down at Edward who was struggling like crazy to pick himself up to fight, but still having a hard time pulling himself together. Dylan had punched him really hard; he might have even broken one of his ribs. That should be Dylan in pain, but Edward didn't hit him when he had the chance. Edward had stopped where Dylan didn't.

"Bella please, don't do this," Edward tried to say. Dylan suddenly let go and shoved me back into the lockers while stalking forward again towards him.

"How many times do I have to beat down your ass before you get the message to shut up Cullen?" Without hesitation, he threw back his right left and brought it directly into Edward's side.

"Ah!" Edward called out in pain as he was shoved into the wall. I thought Dylan would stop there but he didn't, he just kept going towards him, kicking again and again with every step.

"Please! Stop- Ah! God- ugh!"

I sank to the floor and cradled my legs in fetal position and cried. I closed my eyes and just prayed that everything would go away. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't think and I didn't know what to do; my body just went into full on panic mode and shut down. Dylan's assault on Edward just kept going, it seemed as though he had no intention of stopping until Edward died and that thought just mad me sob even harder. I did listen though, hoping for some sign than Edward was still ok.

Well of course he's not ok, but…I don't know, just not…gone.

I calmed myself a fractional part and opened my eyes to see Dylan still mercilessly beating Edward. Edward had stop making any noise; his mouth was open as well as his eyes, but they were glazed over and looked almost as though they were about to roll back into his head.

I couldn't hear it, I'm not even sure if he actually spoke the words, but he mouthed them clearly enough for me to be able to read them from his lips.

"I'm sorry"

As soon as the words registered in my mind, an out of this world spirit engulfed my body. It was as though my heat had been frozen solid and then suddenly a great flame burst out of nowhere and pulsed through my veins.

What the hell am I doing? Better yet, why the hell am I not doing anything?

Get up! Help him!

And like some hurricane out of the blue, I pushed myself off of the floor and leapt into action. I was so angry, so mad and frustrated about how fucked everything was, that I just snapped. All I knew was that this needed to stop, and weather or not Dylan or Edward left me, it didn't matter right now. Dylan hurt me and he's hurting Edward now. Despite our history, I care about Edward and no one is allowed to hurt the people I love.

I ran and jumped onto Dylan's back, wrapping my legs as tightly as I could around his waist while I pulled at his hair and clawed at his face. I wasn't paining attention to his reaction as I just tried to hurt him as much as I could and distract him from wounding Edward any further.

I screamed and shouted as I pulled at the front of his shirt and tried to force him backwards. Unfortunately it worked and he rammed us backward into the lockers. As my grip loosened at the pain he managed to pull me off and around to face him. Without a moment of hesitation he pulled his right fist back and snapped it against my chin. It felt as though all the adrenaline in my body was masking the pain as I raised my knee and slammed it into his junk as hard as I could. He doubled over in pain and I pushed him over.

And then I ran.

I needed help and I didn't want to involve the school. God knows what they would do. If they didn't even notice a bunch of students having a full out fight in the hallway, what help could they offer? Involving the principal would probably just complicate things even further. Plus if people find out, they'll want answers and then they will want the full story. If that happens, then Charlie is bound to find out. Charlie can't find out about any of this, he'll be so disappointed in me; I have to fix this myself. If I can get involved in this much shit, then I should be able to put it all back to the way is way before, right? Maybe I can even make things better.

I knocked on the classroom door and entered without a response. The entire room went quiet with my abrupt entrance and all eyes were on me.

"Can I help you Ms. Swan?"

"The principal wants to see Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock in his office right away sir."

"Well we're about to take a test, I'm afraid you will just have to tell him he will have to wait to talk to them until after class."

"He said it was urgent; an emergency."

The teacher sighed and waved his hand, "Very well, Alice and Jasper, please go, but please come find me later so we can reschedule the retest.

Alice didn't hesitate, and was out of her chair pulling Jasper along and out the door within seconds. Once we were out and the door closed behind us I broke out running and they followed behind.

Japer, who was clearly the one out of the loop with what was happening was freaking out a little bit, "Bella, what's going on, what happened to you face, where are we going?"

I touched my hand to my face and winced where Dylan had punched me. There must be a huge bruise showing by now. "It's Dylan and Edward. Hurt. Need to help," was all I managed to get out as we turned the corner to where it had all started. Edward was lying on the floor where I had left him, but Dylan has disappeared.

Alice ran right over and knelt by him, "Oh my god Edward, are you alright what happened?" Jasper stood by silently as I made my way over to them. Alice had pushed back his hair from his face and I was shocked at how deathly pale he looked. There were bluish purplish circles around his eyes and one of his eyes was a little swollen. There was also a cut along the left side of his face by his mouth. His eyes were half opened and as I got closer he stared right at me.

"Bella, I think we need to get him to a hospital, or at least to his dad, he's seriously injured."

"I know I just needed help getting him out of here. Help me take him to my truck and I'll drive him home, if his dad's not there then I'll take him in."

"Alright, but someone's going to want to know what happened," she paused for a moment before adding, "I want to know what happened."

"Me too," we looked up and saw Jasper hovering and looking for an explanation as well. "Bella, you're our friend and we love you. Please let us in- "

"Dylan hurt me. He hit me and slapped me and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be alone. Ally was leaving me and it was because you were taking her from me. But I'm done now, and I don't want anything to do with him ever again."

"What? Dylan? Bella, you can't be serious about that, Dylan is the nicest guy I know, and he would never hurt anyone!"

"Jasper," was all Alice managed to say before I cut her off.

"You don't believe me? You think I did this to myself?" I gestured to my face and continued to stalk towards him, "Do you think Edward beat himself up? Do you really believe I'm making this entire thing up?"

"Bella, calm down, I don't know what to believe right now. All I know is that you're accusing one of my closets friends of being some violent bully, and trying to defend the guy who until today was someone you hated more than anyone!"

"I never said I hated him, he tried to protect me!"

"Ha! Well he seems to have done a great job with that!"

This was unbelievable; I couldn't understand how with all of the evidence in front of him Jasper still wouldn't believe that Dylan was no good.

"Jasper, I think you should leave," Alice said quietly, still knelt down by Edward, "come on Bella we need to get him out of here before the bell rings and anyone sees us.

"Alice?"

"Jasper I said go. Go back to class, and tell Mr. Marshal that I got sent home." When he didn't move she added a very strict, "now." Without another word, he turned and left without a single glance back in our direction. I watched him until he turned around the corner and moved out of sight.

"Alice, I'm so-" I didn't even finish my sentence before she jumped into my arms and latched onto my neck with hers.

"Don't you even dare say you're sorry. None of this is your fault. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. You were in trouble and I wasn't there for you. I should have done something sooner. I'm so sorry I let this go on for as long as it has."

"But Ally, you did try, and I just pushed you away…"

"But only because you were afraid of what would happen. I understand, but next time…well forget that thought because there isn't ever going to be a next time. We're going to fix this and make everything better. Then everything can go back to the way it was before. Now enough of this, we got to get you and Edward out of here quickly. Help me lift him up. Get him on his left and I'll get his other side."

I went over and awkwardly tried to get his left arm over my back. Together we managed to prop him onto his feet and Edward managed to make him way out to the parking lot with our help. Edward was a lot heavier than I would have thought. Although he was walking, we still had to support most of his weight. Once we reached my truck I unlocked it and Alice and I propped him against the passenger side door.

"You better let me drive Bella; I know a really quick way to get to the Cullen house." I climbed in and sat between Alice and Edward's half conscious body. As we drove his body swayed until he was leaned against my shoulder. I turned and lowered him so his head rested on my lap. He groaned a little but remained silent as I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair.

"Ally, what in the world are we going to tell his parents?"

"Honestly, I don't really know…I mean Dr. Cullen is one of the nicest men in Forks, but I'm sure he's going to want to know who beat up his own kid. Bella are you sure you don't want to tell anyone? Dylan would probably end up expelled and you would never have to deal with or see his face again."

"I've been thinking about it, but I don't think I can. Charlie would be so disappointed in me…I ca have him think about me like that, I just…I can't. I guess I'm scared, or maybe unsure, or both…"

"Alright, calm down; don't have a seizure over the whole deal. You're still thinking about it, I understand. I'm not going to tell anything to anyone, that's just not any of my business, but have you maybe thought that this is something Edward would not want to keep to himself. I mean he was directly affected…"

"I know, and I won't stop him if he does, I don't know, it's just, maybe it would be easier for me if he was the one who had to explain it. I don't want to think about it enough to be able to retell how it all happened."

"Whatever does happen though, I'll be here for you, you know that right?"

"Without a doubt."

"Good. It's nice to have you back."

"Believe me; it's great to be back."

"We missed you." Alice and I both became silent and I looked down to see Edward with his head turned upwards, smiling at me.

"Same here…how are you doing?"

"Well better now, but still a little sore."

"Thank-you for back there, I'm sorry for everything he did, and-"

"No, no more apologizing, we can talk later, but right now all I care about is that you're alright and safe. How's the cheek?" He reached up and lightly brushed his thumb over my bruise.

"A little sore." He laughed quietly and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. Before I could ask though Alice pulled into the Cullen's driveway and alerted me to our arrival.

"Wait here and I'll open you're door." I helped Edward sit upright again and Alice got his door open and together we got him out of the truck and onto his feet. This time though Edward said that he could hold himself up without our help.

"You sure," I asked him as he took his first step away from my truck.

"Ya, I'm perfectly alright," he said just as he stumbled forward and I had to jump to wrap my arms around his waist to make sure he didn't fall face forward into the pavement.

"Sure you are, now come on, stop being such a guy and let me help you." I grabbed his right arm and pulled it around my shoulder so I could support some of his weight as we walked up to his house. "Do you think anyone will be home?"

"I don't know. My dad's sometimes at work but my mom usually hangs around the house during the day."

"Do you have a key?"

"No, it's in my car at school; here just try ringing the doorbell." Alice pressed the button and we heard the eco of the bell chiming through the huge house. About a minute later, we heard noise from inside and the sound of the door being unlocked. It swung open to reveal a very large and muscular guy who looked to be around our age.

"Edward? What are you doing home early? Holy crap! What the fuck happened!"

"Hey Emmett, don't worry I'm fine, you really don't need to curse like that you know."

"Like hell I don't! Look at you, you can barely stand, and you," he turned and looked right at me, "did you have something to do with this?"

Caught off guard and put awkwardly on the spot, I could form coherent words to answer his question. "I….umm…er…uhhhh."

"Leave her alone Em, just let us in and I'll explain everything. Who else is home?" He moved aside and let us in and closed the door behind us. "Just me, though Rose will be back soon." We followed on to the living room and I helped Edward down into one of the lounge chairs.

I turned to his brother and asked, "Got any ice?"

"Ya, sure of course! Hold on a sec," In a flash he was out and back with several bags of ice and even a packet of frozen peas.

"Yeesh Em, the girl wanted ice, not the entire inside of our freezer."

He looked down at his haul and blushed a little bit realizing how much he was over reacting, "Sorry my bad," he dropped everything onto the coffee table and sat back on the couch next to Alice, "Just a little freaked out I guess, what happened little bro?"

Edward leaned forward grabbing one of the frozen packs and placed it on his side and he sat back. He winced at the coldness but his shoulders fell and relaxed after a few seconds. He then looked over to me and gestured to the packs. I grabbed one of the smaller one and then stepped back and put it up to my face. The cold felt amazing against my face and I sank into another one of the lounge chairs and tried to make myself comfortable.

Before Edward spoke, he looked at me as if asking for permission. I was still unsure about who I wanted knowing, but this was his brother. All he wanted was to help his brother and it seemed only fair that Edward could clue him in. "It really isn't that big of a deal, I just got into a fight with a guy at school."

"A little fight? Have you looked in a mirror? If he did this to you, I'd love to see what he looks like." And just like that Emmett went from older brother – overprotective mode, to loveable joking jock.

"I hate to tell you this, but he managed to do more damage than I did. Bastard took me by surprise, but next time I see his face he won't be able to think twice before I kick his ass into the next century."

"What! Edward you can't!" There was no way I was going to let Edward and Dylan be alone in the same room, let alone fight again. "You can't be serious!"

"Bella, I'm dead serious. He's not going to get away for today, or for anything that he's done to you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emmett cut in, "you mean to tell me that al of this was over a girl? Over her?" He pointed at me and all I could do was nod my head quietly. "Dude…nice job!" He got up and raised a fist for Edward to bump with. "I'm seriously proud of you Eddie, fighting for your girl, now that's a man."

I looked down while Edward coughed awkwardly into his fist. "She's uh…not my girl, she's just a friend. But I would never let anything bad happen to her." I looked up and Edward was staring at me intensely. "I would do anything for her to keep her safe." His words were so sincere and I got lost in his eyes as we fell into our own little bubble. I completely forgot about Emmett and Alice and everything else for just a moment and only thought about me and Edward. He had done so much for me; fought for me, protected me; even promised he would be there for me when I felt that no one else would.

"Hey Alice, why don't you help me put all these ice packs back into the freezer so we can give these a guys a minute alone?" Alice and Emmett gather everything off the coffee table and left the room as they made their way into the kitchen. Once the door closed behind them, Edward pushed himself up and managed to make his way, without falling, onto the couch to sit next to me. He didn't hesitate before he took my hands from my lap and placing them together with his own.

"Bella, I need to tell you something, and it's a little bit long so please doing stop me until I get to the end." He didn't even wait for me to respond before beginning.

"Bella, you mean everything to me. I care about you so much that I don't even think you can begin to understand. These past months without being able to talk or be with you have been excruciating. Not only you, but not being able to hang with my real friends has really almost killed me. It wasn't my choice though, I never wanted any of this. All this crap with the 'populars' was because I was…well pretty much being blackmailed."

"What?" I couldn't believe this, all this time, and he was being blackmailed?

"Tanya did all of this, she told me that I couldn't talk to you or any of my old friends."

"That bitch…but why? Why does she care if you're popular?"

"I have no idea, and honestly I don't care, all I know is that I'm tired of being her puppet and I'm tired of not being able to be with you. I'm only sorry that it took Dylan for me to realize that I should have figured a way out much earlier."

"But wait, what did she have on you? You're new, what could she possibly hold against you?

"Nothing really, she only threatened the one thing I care about most."

"And what's that?"

"You." I was speechless, this was so much to take in all at one time. "Her dad runs the company you're dad works for and she told me I had to be one of them or she would have her dad fire Charlie. I can't let anything like that happen to you because of me." I didn't say anything, I just leapt into his arms and hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting him. I didn't even realize I was crying until he pulled me back and wiped a stray tear of with his thumb. "It's alright Bella, now that you know; I won't have to keep any secrets from you."

"No Edward, that's not it. All this time, I've been hating you because I thought you were cruel and a terrible person, but in reality you've just been trying to keep me and my family safe. That's the most generous thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Like I told you Bella, you mean the world to me. I've never met anyone like you and I just want you to know that. I really like you; I want to be with you, I'm just sorry that we can't."

"Edward, I want to be with you too! You don't understand though, we can!"

"But what about Tanya? And your dad?"

"Edward, that little skank's been lying this entire time. My dad quit his job months ago, he's the new chief of police. It was all a bluff!"

"What? Are you serious? All this time, and for nothing! I'm going to kill that bitch!" He jumped up only to grab onto his side and fall back down in pain.

"Edward take it easy, you're still really hurt. Don't worry, I'm just as mad about this as you are, I'm just so, so, excited! No more, you're done! You can come back and everything can really go back to the way it way before!"

"No. It's not going to go back to normal," I looked at his questioningly and he just wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close and said, "things are going to be much better."

I had a feeling that he was right.

**And there you have it!**

**Once again, really sorry for such a late update! I really wish I could promise the nest one sooner, but I don't have that kind of power! Only my evil hell of a school does!**

**Well I have holiday break in three weeks so hopefully I will have the next chapter done and out within the next couple of weeks! Fingers crossed!**

**Thanks again to all my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys seriously rock my world! **

**Leave me some love!**

**Review!**

**Until next time!**

**~Ketzchexmex**

**(oh and quick little note for anyone still reading. Ever heard of a show called sym bionic titan? I'm usually not into the whole anime cartoon thing, but I really love this show! There are some FF up but so far I've been disappointed…I might just write my own but if anyone knows of a good story let me know! Please, review or PM me!)**


End file.
